Kakera
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Um homem estranho, uma menina de rua e um bicho verde: coisas que ninguém quis. Rolando, soltos no mundo, e esperando pelo desconhecido como quem espera pelo que não se acredita. U.A.
1. Prólogo

_Hi, pessoas._

_Bem, estou me aventurando a postar minha primeira fanfic aqui no site. Espero receber boas críticas. q_

_Essa história também vai ser postada do Nyah, então vocês podem escolher por onde querem acompanhar. É minha primeira SessRin (surtei pelo ship e resolvi aproveitar a inspiração), e a melhor coisa que já escrevi até hoje, penso eu._

_Ok, chega de mimimi._

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Kakera<strong>

Uma história para aqueles que foram esquecidos_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"Ela é tão pequena, mas ela é tudo."

Ia acontecer _outra__ vez_.

Ela soube assim que dobrou a esquina e deu de cara com os dois homens — homens ou apenas garotos altos? — escorados na parede. Quase esbarrara neles, vinha num passo acelerado por conta da chuva que começara a cair. Mas que diferença faria se eles a tivessem pegado um minuto antes ou depois? Seria tudo igual, e ela sentiu o corpo encolhendo e enrijecendo sob a lembrança da dor, do nojo, das marcas que sempre ficavam depois que aquilo acabava. Do _ódio_, a única marca que não desaparecia com as manchas roxas depois de uma ou duas semanas.

Aquele ódio que nunca a deixaria. Nunca.

Baixou o rosto e passou por eles — tarde demais. Tinha visto aquele brilho imundo nos olhos deles, aquele brilho perverso e doentio de que se lembrava tão bem. Porque os olhos deles eram sempre os mesmos, de todos eles que a haviam machucado e maculado com a sujeira de seus próprios corpos. E quando começou a correr, em vão, pela ruela úmida e escura, ela soube como ia acabar.

Mais uma vez.

Não gritou quando eles a alcançaram e a jogaram no chão. Não tentou se defender quando a esbofetearam no rosto e riram dela. Não pensou em fugir quando eles a agarraram com aquelas mãos nojentas e ossudas e colocaram o peso de seus corpos famintos sobre o dela, pequeno e fraco. Não chorou nem mesmo quando rasgaram-lhe o vestido puído e violentaram-na como animais caindo sobre a presa. Desprezou a dor invadindo-a entre as pernas, o gosto metálico do sangue escorrendo do lábio partido, os gemidos e risadas de seus malfeitores.

O tempo de lutar havia passado.

O de ter esperanças também.

Rin apenas manteve os olhos fechados e odiou com todo o coração. Odiou aquele dia, aquele lugar, aqueles garotos — sim, agora ela percebia como eram jovens, quatro ou cinco anos mais velhos, apenas. Odiou o diretor do orfanato onde passara treze de seus quinze anos, aquele velho pérfido que a tocara pela primeira vez quando ainda era uma criança. Odiou a mãe que a colocou naquele mundo sujo e o pai que nunca conheceu. Odiou-se, finalmente.

Odiou-se por ser fraca, mulher e humana. Odiou-se por estar viva, por precisar suportar tudo aquilo sozinha. E por quê? Quando tudo o que mais queria era que eles acabassem logo e fossem embora, Deus a abandonara, e por isso também odiou aquele Deus.

_Por__quê?_

A chuva agora caía pesada sobre ela. Estava gelada, exausta, acabada. Ia pedir que eles a matassem logo, que lhe dessem um fim. Chegou a mover os lábios, o gosto do próprio sangue na língua outra vez, mas parou ao som de uma pancada e de um gemido de dor. Sentiu que o garoto se retirava de dentro dela — o alívio veio num suspiro que Rin não conseguiu segurar — e então abriu os olhos.

E o viu.

E soube que estava salva.

Primeiro, ele era só um borrão branco se movendo no escuro da noite e debaixo da chuva. Uma presença indistinta delatada pela pouca claridade dos postes de luz do outro lado da rua e pelos sons abafados que enchiam a ruela enquanto ele batia nos garotos. Então, houve um estalo de osso quebrado seguido por um urro de dor e desespero.

Rin sabia que devia sentir medo, mas não sentiu.

— Ora, seu filho da mãe... — ela reconheceu a voz de um de seus agressores.

E foi a última vez que a ouviu.

Durante um tempo que a ela pareceu longo, muito longo, ninguém falou. Ouvia apenas os sons apagados dos socos, dos chutes, cada vez mais pesados, e a chuva que caía torrencialmente. Não conseguia se mover, as pernas não lhe obedeciam e os braços não tinham força. Tentou mexer os dedos e cobrir com o que sobrara do vestido um seio exposto, mas eles estavam tão duros e gelados que toda a sensibilidade se fora.

Só então Rin percebeu aquela sombra ao seu lado. E quando moveu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, encontrou-o tão perto que achou que ele poderia escutar as batidas de seu coração. Quem quer que fosse, estava ali: agachado, os braços sobre os joelhos, olhando-a sem qualquer expressão naquele rosto pálido e incrivelmente bonito.

E estava sujo de sangue.

Ela enrijeceu automaticamente quando ele aproximou a mão — aquela mão grande e manchada de vermelho — de seu peito. Teria repelido-o se o corpo inteiro não estivesse tremendo tanto, mas percebeu o que ele queria fazer e encarou-o surpresa. Encolhida e enregelada, ela assistiu o estranho cobrir-lhe o seio com um pedaço do vestido rasgado.

Então, pela primeira vez, ele falou:

— Onde você mora? Vou te levar pra casa.

Ela limitou-se a negar com a cabeça. Os dentes batiam demais dentro da boca para que conseguisse falar, e estava certa de que ele entenderia: Rin não tinha casa alguma para a qual pudesse voltar. Ficaria ali abraçada ao próprio corpo como um filhote molhado até juntar forças para se arrastar para qualquer lugar, como vinha fazendo nos últimos dois anos, vagando de cidade em cidade, roubando o que comer para não morrer de fome. Ele iria embora, e ela voltaria ao esquecimento.

Mas não foi assim.

— Que seja. — ele disse, e a tirou do chão.

Rin ficou olhando-o perplexa enquanto saíam da ruela imunda; ela encolhida nos braços dele, acuada, agarrada à camiseta preta e encharcada que ele vestia; ele caminhando naturalmente, o rosto inexpressivo, carregando-a como se ela fosse uma pena, seus coturnos cheios de água fazendo barulho na calçada molhada.

E ela nem sabia o nome dele.

"Ela é tudo pra mim."

* * *

><p><strong>Obs<strong>: as frases entre aspas no início e fim de cada capítulo são pensamentos do Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, amores. *-*_

_Como prometido, mais um capítulo de Kakera pra vocês._

_Quero agradecer muito aos leitores que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews._

_Vocês nem imaginam como esses coments são importantes pra quem escreve._ sz

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"Eu estava perdido. Eu estava afundando e não me importava."

* * *

><p>Abril de 2009<p>

— dois dias depois

Rin acordou banhada no próprio suor.

O peito subia e descia com violência quando ela sentou-se de súbito na cama e procurou, no escuro, o monstro de seu pesadelo. Mas não, o Sr. Akira não estava ali, não lhe bateria com o cinto e também não a trancaria no porão escuro e encardido do orfanato, como fizera várias vezes quando ela era menor. Aquele homem nunca mais a tocaria, nunca mais colocaria os olhos sobre ela, Rin tinha prometido a si mesma no dia em que fugiu.

Fora apenas um pesadelo — o que não mudava o fato de que ela não sabia onde estava. Esperou que os olhos se acostumassem ao escuro e olhou melhor ao seu redor. O quarto era pequeno, atravancado e o próprio caos. Fiapos de luz escapavam das frestas de uma janela fechada, revelando todo tipo de coisa espalhada pelo chão: camisetas e meias, jornais, carteiras de cigarro, embalagens de comida, garrafas vazias, uma mochila, um violão caído perto da cama.

Um homem dormindo.

Não qualquer homem. _Ele_.

Rin prendeu a respiração — temia acordá-lo se soltasse o ar rápido demais, alto demais. E então ela não saberia o que fazer. Jogado displicentemente sobre uma velha poltrona de estofado em frangalhos, ele parecia ao mesmo tempo inofensivo e assustador. Os longos cabelos de um loiro tão claro que se assemelhava ao branco — e não era mesmo branco? — caíam-lhe sobre os ombros, e toda a sua pele era de uma palidez tão mortiça como Rin nunca tinha visto. A calça _jeans_ escura, única peça de roupa que vestia, só acentuava tamanha brancura.

E como era _belo_... Esguio, magro, estranho, mas de uma beleza sem igual. Ela não pôde deixar de se sentir envergonhada, ali, tão perto. _Ela_, aquela coisinha pequena, desajeitada, estragada. Aquela coisinha medíocre. Não conseguia imaginar por que ele a trouxera para sua casa, quando qualquer outro não teria se importado.

Porque ninguém, _nunca_, havia se importado.

E sem perceber que o fazia, ela inclinou-se sobre a cama para vê-lo melhor. Mas já não era suficiente. As tatuagens nos braços dele que ela não compreendia; as veias, azuis, visíveis sob a pele na parte de dentro dos cotovelos; os pés descalços no assoalho gasto do quarto. Nada bastava. Ela precisava chegar mais perto, ainda mais perto, e descobrir o que ele era — como se estivesse diante de um animal raro que ela via pela primeira vez.

Então, ali estava ela. De pé ao lado dele, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, observando-o curiosa e silenciosamente. Não ousava tocá-lo, mas estava tão próxima que podia sentir a respiração dele no rosto, um hálito de cigarro e álcool. Havia alguma coisa em sua testa, uma cicatriz. Rin chegou mais perto para ver: uma cicatriz em forma de meia-lua.

Foi então que ele abriu os olhos.

* * *

><p>— Bu.<p>

E ela jogou-se para trás, assustada, cobrindo a boca com as mãos por ter deixado escapar um grito de surpresa. Acabou tropeçando no violão deixado ao pé da cama e caindo, sentada no chão, como uma criança.

Durante os cinco segundos que se seguiram, tudo foi um silêncio desesperador. Então, quando Rin sentiu que o coração ia explodir, ele começou a rir — na verdade, a gargalhar. E embora o rosto queimasse, ela tomou coragem para erguer os olhos e encará-lo.

Aquele homem estranho.

— Tudo bem. — ele suspirou, parando de rir. — Não vou comer você.

Ela continuou olhando-o, muda, assustada e sem saber o que fazer.

Mais silêncio.

Ele então inclinou-se na poltrona para ela e observou-a com curiosidade. Aqueles dois olhos verdes, tão perto, pareciam _mesmo_ a ponto de comê-la.

— Você fala?

Ela engoliu à seco.

— Sim.

— Bom. — ele coçou o queixo. — Se sente melhor?

— Sim... — Rin assentiu, embora não lembrasse de que havia adoecido.

Ele a encarou como se estivesse cansado dela.

— Pode, então, falar _qualquer __coisa_ além de sim?

— Sim. — a palavra saiu antes que pudesse pensar nela.

O homem afundou o rosto na palma da mão e acabou soltando um suspiro, ou uma risada, ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Rin gostou de como aquilo soava. Ele enfiou a mão num dos bolsos da calça _jeans_ quando alguma coisa ali começou a fazer barulho: um celular, ela logo percebeu.

Quando ele levantou-se da poltrona, parecia ainda mais alto do que ela supunha. Observou-o — do chão, que parecia o seu lugar — pegar uma camiseta preta que estivera pendurada na porta e vesti-la. Lia-se _Sex__ Pistols_ nela, e Rin ficou imaginando o que significava. Ele então sentou-se na beira da cama, que rangeu sob seu peso, e colocou as meias e os coturnos de couro.

— Preciso sair. Você fica aqui e me espera. — ele olhou-a. — Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu. O que mais poderia fazer?

— Certo. Agora venha aqui.

E quando ele saiu do quarto, Rin simplesmente seguiu-o. Não entendia por que tudo ali estava tão escuro e as janelas fechadas, se ainda era dia. Bateu o rosto nas costas dele ao não ver que ele tinha parado, e precisou se apoiar na parede para não cair outra vez.

De repente, uma luz se acendeu e ela percebeu que estavam parados na porta do banheiro. O braço dele apontava para as portas do balcão debaixo da pia.

— As toalhas estão ali. Tome um banho quando quiser.

Não precisaram andar mais de cinco passos para passar pela sala — um amontoado de sofá, televisão, rádio, estante e lixo — e chegar à cozinha. O apartamento era minúsculo. Rin ficou parada ao lado da mesa de quatro lugares enquanto ele tirava uma garrafa de água da geladeira e bebia no gargalo.

— Deve ter alguma coisa pra comer no armário, caso esteja com fome. — ele fez uma pausa e olhou pensativo para o armário empoeirado. — Só olhe o prazo de validade antes de comer.

— Onde você vai? — ela só se deu conta da pergunta depois de tê-la feito.

O homem encarou-a, calado, por um momento. A porta da geladeira ainda aberta, a garrafa de plástico na mão, a meio caminho da boca. A garota havia dito _qualquer__ coisa_ além de sim, afinal.

— Trabalho. — ele devolveu a garrafa à geladeira. — E estou atrasado.

Ia saindo pela porta da cozinha, quando ela começou a titubear.

— Eu... Eu ainda não sei...

— O meu nome, não é? — ele atalhou. — É Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru. — ela repetiu baixinho, mas ele ouviu e sorriu, achando graça.

— Quer me dizer o seu?

Ele já ia saindo, apressado. Rin ouviu o barulho de chaves tilintando quando ele passou pela sala.

— Rin. — ela forçou a voz a sair alta o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir.

— Esteja aqui quando eu voltar, Rin.

E então o som da porta batendo.

* * *

><p>Era quase meia-noite quando ele voltou.<p>

Rin colocou os CDs de volta no lugar — _Ramones_, _Stooges_, _The __Clash_, todas bandas que ela não conhecia — e correu para a cama enquanto os passos dele faziam estalar o assoalho. Sentou-se sobre as pernas e esperou, como uma estátua, que Sesshoumaru aparecesse na porta do quarto. Não havia encontrado nada que ainda estivesse bom para comer no armário da cozinha, e estava faminta, mas ao menos tomara banho e sentia-se bem melhor sem aquela camada de suor e sujeira colada ao corpo. Pegara uma camiseta dele — seu vestido estava imundo e estraçalhado — e esperava que Sesshoumaru não se importasse.

De fato, ele pareceu nem notar.

— Ah, aí está você. — ele jogou duas sacolas plásticas sobre a cama, diante dela, e deixou-se cair na poltrona. — Pensei que tivesse fugido.

Rin pensou em dizer que não tinha para onde fugir, mas o cheiro de comida que veio das sacolas atiçou-lhe a fome e ela ocupou-se em espiar para dentro delas. Antes que pudesse perceber, já tinha aberto uma embalagem de _onigiri_ e abocanhado o bolinho de arroz.

Há quanto tempo não comia comida de verdade?

Sesshoumaru pegou uma das sacolas e foi para a janela do quarto, abriu-a com a facilidade que só o dono da casa tem e sentou-se recostado na moldura enferrujada. A brisa fresca da noite encheu o cômodo e Rin ouviu os barulhos da rua: carros acelerando, pessoas falando e um cachorro latindo. Só então percebeu que não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia do lado de fora daquele apartamento, e na verdade, aquilo não lhe importava.

Mastigou com imenso prazer o primeiro _sushi_, já cutucando o segundo com o _hashi_, quando ele começou a falar:

— Eu estive pensando sobre o que aconteceu, aquele dia... — uma pausa enquanto ele remexia a comida na embalagem com o par de _hashis_, distraído. — Talvez você queira ir a um médico, e...

— Não. — ela cortou-o.

Não, não queria falar sobre aquilo. Não queria lembrar, se fosse possível.

— Foi a primeira vez? — ele insistiu.

Mas não precisou de nenhuma resposta. Rin apenas se encolheu e endureceu como alguém que sente dor, baixou os olhos para a embalagem de comida e permaneceu daquele modo, sangrando, sangrando, _sangrando_...

— Está tudo bem agora. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Ela ergueu os olhos até ele, aqueles olhos cheios de tristeza.

— Como você pode saber?

— Você não acredita em mim?

E quando ele a encarou, firme, _ela__ soube_. Rin soube de muitas coisas.

— Acredito. — ouviu-se afirmando, e sentiu que era verdade.

O silêncio os engoliu, mas daquela vez, não foi desconfortável. De algum lugar da rua, o cachorro voltou a latir e Sesshoumaru soltou um palavrão baixinho, mas não tão baixinho que Rin não pudesse escutar. E sorrir.

Sorrir como há muito, muito tempo, não sorria.

— Que idade você tem, Rin? — ele perguntou.

— Quinze. — respondeu após enfiar um _sashimi_ na boca. — E você?

— O que você acha?

— Dezoito? — ela pensou, então chutou outra vez. — Dezenove?

Ele jogou a embalagem vazia de comida pela janela e fitou-a com sarcasmo.

— Vinte.

— Quase. — ela deu de ombros.

E pela primeira vez, sorriram um para o outro.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquela noite, antes que Sesshoumaru a deixasse no quarto e fosse dormir no sofá da sala — ela havia insistido para que ele ficasse com a cama, que era sua por direito, mas ele se recusara —, Rin chamou-o pelo nome e ele parou na porta, esperando.<p>

Silêncio.

— Obrigada. — ela disse.

Ele a fitou, calado, um pouco mais.

Poderia ter dito que ele também se sentia agradecido simplesmente porque ela estava ali. Poderia ter dito que matara os dois garotos que a violentaram e que, não, não se sentia nem um pouco arrependido do que fizera. Poderia ter dito que nunca deixaria que outro homem tocasse nela daquele modo. Poderia ter dito, apenas, boa noite.

Mas não disse nada.

Apenas saiu e fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>Para Rin, os dias que se seguiram foram todos iguais e todos <em>incrivelmente <em>diferentes — e sim, isso é possível. Dormiam sempre até o meio-dia, no mínimo. Às vezes, ela acordava com o som da música vindo da sala, caminhava nas pontas dos pés até lá e espiava, como uma intrusa, pela quina da parede. Sesshoumaru estava atirado no sofá, sem camisa, as pernas para cima e os calcanhares sobre uma das prateleiras da estante, o longo cabelo branco esparramado no estofado desbotado e nuvens de fumaça subindo até o teto enquanto ele fumava.

E ouvia-o murmurando as letras das músicas.

_"__God__ save __the __queen, __she__ ain__'__t __no __human __being__"_, ele havia cantarolado uma vez, e ela não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer.

Às vezes, Rin acordava primeiro, passava pela sala como uma assombração, no mais absoluto silêncio, e preparava o almoço — as meninas do orfanato onde crescera "ajudavam" na cozinha, e assim ela aprendera a cozinhar. Então ele chegava bocejando, sentava-se à mesa e comia com vontade.

E elogiava a comida que ela havia preparado.

Às quatro horas — ou um pouco antes, ou um pouco depois, ele não era pontual —, Sesshoumaru saía para o trabalho. Rin soubera que ele trabalhava num cinema porque à noite, quando voltava para casa, comentava com ela qualquer coisa banal sobre como tinha sido o dia: uma garota que gritou durante todo um filme de terror, ou uma criança que derrubara um pacote inteiro de pipoca sobre a poltrona — e ele precisou limpar _"__aquela __droga__"_, no final da sessão —, ou um moleque qualquer que tentou entrar sem pagar o ingresso. Algumas vezes, simplesmente reclamava do patrão. _"__Aquele__ gordo __estúpido__"_ e _"__aquele__ porco __filho-da-mãe__"_.

E Rin apenas ria, achando engraçado.

— Do que você está rindo? — ele fingia-se mal-humorado. — Já pra cozinha.

Ela sorria, curvando-se teatralmente para fazer uma reverência.

— Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.

E ia preparar o jantar, deixando-o no quarto com aquele meio-sorriso sarcástico.

* * *

><p>Quando ficava sozinha no apartamento, Rin ocupava-se tentando tornar aquele lugar humanamente habitável. Tirava nuvens de poeira dos móveis e descobria coisas realmente interessantes nos lugares mais inusitados: uma lata de refrigerante vazia e amassada dentro do armário do banheiro, um chinelo atrás da geladeira, um copo debaixo do sofá e até mesmo uma revista dentro do guarda-roupa, entre os tênis — uma revista pornô, ela corou até o último fio de cabelo ao perceber.<p>

Colocou o nariz para fora do apartamento pela primeira vez ao sair para levar o lixo — tentara não jogar fora nada que ele pudesse querer, aquele homem estranho. A rua sempre lhe fora cruel, feia e impiedosa. A rua sempre fora o seu inferno. E agora que saíra dela, não queria mais voltar. Rin pensou que se pudesse passar o resto da vida enfurnada dentro daquele apartamento com Sesshoumaru, seria maravilhoso — muito mais do que simplesmente _maravilhoso_, mas não existia uma palavra para o que ela queria dizer.

Um carro passou roncando pela rua. Em algum lugar ali perto, uma mulher gritou xingando e um homem berrou de volta: _"__urusai__!"_ Um menino de bicicleta veio dobrando a esquina, derrapou e caiu. Seu choro cheio de dor e medo inundou a rua, e como se isso não bastasse, o cachorro — _"__o__ maldito __cachorro __que __fica __latindo __à __noite__"_, dissera Sesshoumaru — juntou-se à gritaria. Rin encolheu-se, assustada. O coração tremendo dentro do peito.

Tudo a apavorava.

A rua era um monstro, e as pessoas igualmente monstruosas.

Pálida, ela correu de volta para dentro do apartamento e bateu a porta, dando duas voltas na chave. Arrastou-se até um canto escuro entre o sofá e a parede da sala, abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto sobre eles. Nunca mais voltaria para a rua, para aquele horror sem fim, e se não pudesse mais ficar ali, preferia morrer.

Sesshoumaru era tudo o que ela tinha.

* * *

><p>Aquele homem estranho, e solitário.<p>

Como ela não tinha percebido antes?

O modo como ele, às vezes, ficava olhando pro nada, _perdido_. Perdido em algum lugar dentro de si. Aqueles olhos tão bonitos, e _tão __tristes_ — de uma tristeza tão profunda que ela quase não suportava encará-lo naqueles momentos. E quando ele sentava-se na janela do quarto, à noite, e tocava qualquer coisa no violão, Rin sentia os olhos cheios de água e o coração apertado.

Porque eram canções de solidão.

E ela sabia como era ser sozinho no mundo.

Ficava ali, sentada sobre a cama, chorando por dentro — chorando _por__ ele_, pela sua dor — enquanto ele tocava. E via-o como ele era _de__ verdade_, como sabia que ninguém mais podia ver: uma coisa solta no mundo, deslocada no tempo e no espaço. Um desapego da humanidade, uma tristeza sem precedentes, um grito de agonia sem voz.

Um solitário.

Assim como ela, Sesshoumaru era um solitário.

Naquela noite, o violão emudeceu de repente e ele a encarou, confuso — lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela.

— O que você tem? — perguntou perplexo.

Mas não recebeu resposta.

— Rin? — ele chamou, o nervosismo crescendo em sua voz.

Novamente, o silêncio.

Então ela desceu da cama e fez o que sentia que precisava fazer: abraçou-o. De súbito, sentiu-o congelado debaixo de seus braços, petrificado. Imaginou que ele havia parado de respirar, pois tudo, absolutamente _tudo_, caiu num silêncio abissal.

O mundo desapareceu ao redor deles.

Ainda eram só os dois quando, por fim, Sesshoumaru colocou os braços ao redor dela e a apertou com uma gentileza, uma ternura, que Rin nunca havia conhecido.

Ela escutou o coração dele batendo, batendo, batendo... Batendo sempre.

E aquilo era tudo o que importava.

* * *

><p>"Então ela apareceu. E, cara, ela me salvou sem precisar dizer nada."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chantagem: deixem reviews, e quem sabe eu posto o próximo capítulo antes do previsto.<em> q


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey, amores._

_Agradeço novamente aos que estão comentando e gostando da fanfic. 3_

_Gostei tanto de escrever essa história que não canso de reler os capítulos toda vez que vou postá-los. É, pode ser orgulho ou prepotência, mas eu realmente acho que foi a melhor coisa que já escrevi até hoje. E como não babar por esse Sesshoumaru todo seduzente? :x_

_OEHAOEHOHEOHOH_

_Well, agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar na história. q_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

"Ela é tão doce e eu sou só um cara esperando pra morrer."

* * *

><p>Maio de 2009<p>

— _Sakura__ no __Hana_

* * *

><p>Já fazia cinco minutos que Sesshoumaru berrava pelo apartamento.<p>

— Rin! Rin, não se faça de surda! — ele espiou dentro do banheiro. Nada. — Eu sei que você está aqui, em _algum__ lugar_. É só uma questão de tempo!

Ela se encolheu debaixo da cama, horrorizada — fora o primeiro lugar que encontrara para se esconder quando ele dissera que a levaria para ver as cerejeiras no parque. Nada naquele mundo a levaria a pôr os pés na rua outra vez, _nada_.

Quase soltou um grito quando ouviu a porta do quarto batendo na parede ao ser aberta e enxergou os pés dele por debaixo do lençol da cama.

— _Yare,__ yare_... Sinto cheiro de Rin por aqui.

E ela não duvidou de que ele pudesse _mesmo_ sentir seu cheiro: cheiro de medo. Ouviu-o caminhar pelo quarto, devagar, e abrir as portas do guarda-roupa. Fechou os olhos com força, e teria rezado se acreditasse que Deus a ajudaria, mas apenas implorou baixinho. _"__Por__ favor, __por __favor, __por __favor...__"_

E foi daquele modo que ele a encontrou quando abaixou-se e espiou debaixo da cama.

— O que, diabos, está fazendo?

Rin olhou-o e piscou, digna de pena.

— Não quero ir. — choramingou.

— Saia daí. Não vou conversar com alguém debaixo da cama.

— Não.

— Rin. — ele ameaçou com os olhos.

— Não...

— Pois bem.

E quando ela pensou que ele havia desistido, Sesshoumaru enfiou um braço debaixo da cama, agarrou-a e arrastou-a para fora. Rin ainda gritava e esperneava ao ser sentada na poltrona feito uma boneca.

— Sesshoumaru _no__ baka_! — gritou e escondeu o rosto, abraçando os joelhos.

Ele apenas riu, sentado na beira da cama em frente a ela.

— Qual é o seu problema?

— Não quero ir a lugar algum!

— Por que não? — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Porque não e pronto.

De repente, o sorriso se apagou do rosto dele e Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para ela, pegando-lhe grosseiramente o queixo e forçando-a a encará-lo. Rin assustou-se com a súbita severidade nos olhos dele.

— Está mentindo pra mim.

A acusação chocou-a, assim como a verdade: sim, estava _mentindo_.

— Eu...

— Se fizer isso de novo, juro que esqueço que você existe.

E deixou-a, sozinha, no quarto.

* * *

><p>Imperdoável.<p>

_Imperdoável_. Ela havia mentido para a única pessoa em quem confiava naquele mundo, e agora ele estava lá, o inferno estampado no rosto, envolto em nuvens de fumaça enquanto Sid Vicious berrava _My __Way_ no rádio da sala — Rin temia que o aparelho explodisse naquele volume absurdamente alto.

No entanto, não havia _nada_ que ela temesse mais do que perdê-lo.

Sesshoumaru era seu único motivo para ainda estar ali.

Hesitante, ela arrastou-se até a sala e desligou o rádio. Ele a encarou através da fumaça, os olhos verdes faiscando, e ela prendeu a respiração por um momento — além do medo de que ele fosse rude, ainda havia aquela maldita fumaça intragável.

— Por que desligou o rádio?

Rin ignorou a pergunta e respirou fundo. Então disse:

— Eu tenho medo.

— Medo de quê? — ele a encarava inexpressivo.

— De voltar pra rua. — confessou, olhando para os próprios pés. — Tenho medo de que eles me machuquem de novo, de que me olhem _daquele__ jeito_... — de repente um nó cresceu na garganta e ficou difícil falar, mas ela prosseguiu. — Tenho medo de que tudo volte a ser como antes e...

— Rin. — Sesshoumaru a cortou.

Ela ergueu os olhos cheios de água para ele, o lábio inferior tremendo.

— Como você pode pensar que eu deixaria qualquer pessoa te machucar? — silêncio. — Que tipo de homem você _pensa_ que eu sou?

_Um__ homem __estranho_, ela pensou em dizer.

— Eu achei que você confiava em mim. — ele disse.

— Eu confio... — ela choramingou.

— Então por que não me contou isso antes?

— Eu... — ela fungou, tentando não chorar como uma criança. — Eu não sei.

Ele suspirou, cansado.

— Não faça isso de novo. — e quando pareceu que ele não tinha mais nada a dizer: — E vá se vestir. Agora.

Rin ainda permaneceu ali, calada, trêmula, sentindo calor e frio ao mesmo tempo. Então ele apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e sorriu, mais com os olhos do que com a boca.

Sorriu _para __ela_.

E era como se tudo fosse ficar bem pra sempre.

Antes que Rin fosse se vestir — com as roupas que ele comprara para ela —, Sesshoumaru ainda disse:

— Ninguém vai olhar torto pra você. E se olharem, providenciarei para que seja a última vez que consigam olhar para alguma coisa.

Aquele homem estranho.

* * *

><p>Rin sentiu-se gelada como um corpo sem alma — embora, na verdade sua alma estivesse bem ali, uivando aterrorizada. Também sentia-se esquisita dentro daquele vestido que Sesshoumaru lhe dera, tão novo, tão limpo, <em>tão <em>_bonito_.

_Ele_, que a pegara pela mão assim que colocaram os pés para fora do apartamento e a levara para o festival das cerejeiras no parque da cidade: _Sakura __no __Hana_. _Ele_ — tão alto, tão firme, tão forte, enquanto ela era só uma coisinha pequena hesitando e tropeçando a cada passo. Uma coisinha cujo coração tremia quando os barulhos da rua a alcançavam, que agarrava-se assustada ao braço dele quando as pessoas passavam perto demais, que deixava escapar gritinhos tímidos quando encostavam acidentalmente nela na agitação da estação de metrô.

Então Sesshoumaru ria e a apertava pela mão.

E ela já não sentia tanto medo.

— Falta muito? — Rin perguntou pela terceira vez.

Haviam descido na estação Ueno e estavam caminhando há não mais de cinco minutos.

— Então agora você quer ver, é? — ele escarneceu com aquele sorriso torto.

— É bonito? — ela ergueu os olhos, sonhadora. — É cor-de-rosa _mesmo_?

Sesshoumaru parou e olhou-a, achando graça daquela inocência que, apesar de tudo, havia sobrevivido.

— Que tal ver com seus próprios olhos?

Confusa, ela girou o rosto, e _viu_ — e pensou que estava sonhando.

Viu um cor-de-rosa tão belo e tão puro que jamais poderia esquecê-lo. Viu as cerejeiras, enormes, rainhas de si, as copas como nuvens de algodão-doce debaixo daquele céu azul. Viu as pessoas, distantes, apenas pontinhos escuros na grama verde debaixo das árvores, e pela primeira vez elas não lhe pareceram monstruosas e assustadoras. Viu aquela coisa toda, aquela coisa que era muitas e uma só, e soube que nunca tinha estado diante de algo _tão_ bonito.

Não parecia real.

Nem mesmo quando Sesshoumaru a arrastou para um _tour_ por debaixo das cerejeiras, e ela ia tropeçando absorta, o rosto erguido para as copas cor-de-rosa — um cor-de-rosa tão claro que parecia branco — e o braço tentando tocar os ramos mais baixos. Nem mesmo quando ele quebrou o pedaçinho de um galho de _sakura_ e deu a ela, o perfume delicado das pétalas abraçando-a. Nem mesmo quando compraram _manjus_ de uma das tendinhas de doces do parque e comeram sentados à sombra de uma cerejeira, Rin acreditou que era de verdade.

Era um sonho. Sim, um sonho que ela nunca mais sonharia.

Deitou-se de costas na grama macia e bem cuidada do parque e ficou olhando os ramos cor-de-rosa balançando devagar, com suavidade, acima dela. Escutava os risos das crianças correndo debaixo das árvores, as vozes das pessoas conversando ali perto, vozes contentes e animadas, uma música tocando em algum lugar, e, surpresa, percebeu que não sentia medo.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado dela, as pernas cruzadas como se fosse meditar.

— É tão bonito... — Rin suspirou, os dedos passeando sobre a grama.

— Tão bonito que chega a ser triste.

Ela virou-se de lado para olhá-lo e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo.

— Triste? — ela não compreendeu. — Por quê?

— Tudo isso não faz com que você se sinta um lixo? Não parece que você não é boa o bastante pra estar aqui?

— Não. — e sorriu. — Parece apenas um sonho.

Sesshoumaru a encarou de cima e abriu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo cético e debochado. Só então ela percebeu como os olhos dele brilhavam à luz do sol.

— Como se você fosse capaz de sonhar algo assim, tampinha.

_Tampinha_. Rin já tinha se acostumado ao apelido, embora não gostasse muito.

— Por que não? — ela fez bico.

— Você é pequena demais, olhe só _isso_. — ele correu os olhos rapidamente sobre Rin. — Seu cérebro deve ser do tamanho de um ovo.

E caiu na gargalhada.

— Não é! — ela gritou, sentando-se de súbito.

— Tudo bem. Dois ovos então, que tal?

Ela sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e chegou a abrir a boca. Já tinha as palavras na ponta da língua, o fôlego preso dentro do peito, quando alguém gritou por Sesshoumaru e ela virou-se, curiosa, na direção da voz. Esqueceu-se no mesmo instante do que ia falar.

Um garoto vinha correndo na direção deles, e arrastava uma garota consigo — Rin não pôde deixar de reparar que a saia dela era escandalosamente curta. Tinha começado a perceber certas semelhanças entre Sesshoumaru e o estranho que se aproximava, como, por exemplo, o tom quase branco do cabelo, quando ele suspirou ao seu lado. Um suspiro irritado.

— Ei, Sesshoumaru!

O garoto parou, ofegante, diante deles.

— O que você quer? — tão frio, tão indiferente.

— Não esperava te encontrar por aqui. — o outro disse. — Bem, faz tanto tempo...

— Ah, é _mesmo_? — Sesshoumaru o cortou, ríspido. — Nem tinha reparado.

— Que droga... Qual é o seu problema, hein? Eu só queria dizer que...

— Qual é o _seu_ problema? — ele levantou-se, e Rin percebeu que estava furioso. — Por que simplesmente não dá o fora daqui?

— Inuyasha, vamos embora... — a garota da saia curta pediu baixinho.

— Não, Kagome! — o garoto a repeliu com um gesto rápido. — Pelo que eu sabia, o Sesshoumaru não comprou o parque. Não precisamos ir pra lugar algum.

Rin encolheu-se ao sentir o ódio crescendo, descomunal, em Sesshoumaru. Não via o rosto dele, estava virado para o garoto — Inuyasha, a garota dissera? —, mas sabia que seus olhos haviam ganhado aquele brilho terrível, assassino. Teve certeza de que ele faria com Inuyasha o mesmo que fizera com os dois garotos, naquela rua imunda, no dia em que se conheceram.

Mas Sesshoumaru apenas deu as costas ao casal, apanhou Rin por um braço e arrastou-a consigo para longe dali. A sensação que ela teve foi a de estar sendo levada por um furacão.

Se aquela palavra, tão simples — e tão devastadora —, não tivesse sido dita...

Se, ao menos, eles já estivessem longe demais para escutar...

Mas a palavra foi dita, e Sesshoumaru ouviu-a.

E o pior aconteceu.

— Sesshoumaru, seu _covarde!_

* * *

><p>Sangue.<p>

Sangue e gritos — é tudo o que Rin se lembra ao recordar daquela tarde.

O sangue de Inuyasha nas mãos e na camiseta de Sesshoumaru.

Os gritos de Kagome, histéricos e desesperados. Os gritos das pessoas ao redor.

Os gritos _dela__ mesma_.

Não olhou enquanto eles estavam engalfinhados no chão, debaixo das cerejeiras, um esmurrando o outro. Não olhou quando Kagome se jogou sobre Sesshoumaru e berrou para que ele parasse, pois ia matar seu namorado. Não olhou quando alguém da "platéia" gritou que a polícia estava chegando.

Rin teve medo de olhar.

Apenas ficou ali no chão, encolhida, abraçando os joelhos, tremendo. Gritando. Sentia que a rua tornara-se um monstro outra vez, que despertara daquele sonho. Tudo o que queria era voltar para o apartamento de Sesshoumaru, sentir o cheiro de cigarro impregnado nas paredes e observá-lo tocando canções tristes no violão quando a madrugada chegava.

Começou a chorar.

Então ele veio, exasperado, ofegante, tomou-a pela mão e a levou embora.

E a mão dela ficou suja de sangue também.

* * *

><p>Uma noite em que Sesshoumaru estava trabalhando, Rin decidiu-se a tomar coragem e enfrentar o guarda-roupa. Já tinha visto como ele jogava tudo ali dentro, camisetas sujas, meias usadas — e reusadas —, calças <em>jeans<em> amassadas em um bolo, e, por fim, os tênis. Estivera adiando aquele momento, com medo das criaturas que poderiam sair daquele caos, mas lembrou daquilo que diziam, _"__quanto__ mais __cedo, __melhor__"_, e abriu as portas do guarda-roupa.

Não pôde evitar recuar um passo quando o cheiro que saiu de lá de dentro a atingiu: o cheiro de suor velho, mofo, cigarro e coisa suja. _Muita_ coisa suja. Agora ela entendia por que, afinal, ele usara a mesma camiseta por quase uma semana.

Simplesmente, não havia _nenhuma __outra_ limpa.

Rin prendeu a respiração e avançou para a montanha de roupa socada ali dentro, abraçou tudo com uma coragem que não sabia que tinha e correu para a máquina de lavar. Não precisou se preocupar em separar as roupas por cores, tudo o que Sesshoumaru usava era preto.

Quando voltou a encarar o guarda-roupa, agora praticamente vazio — só restavam dois pares de tênis amontoados num canto —, percebeu algo que ainda não tinha visto. Primeiro, pensou que fosse apenas um caderno velho que Sesshoumaru perdera no meio da bagunça, mas então pegou-o e notou que _não_, não era um caderno.

Era um álbum de família.

E antes que pudesse pensar se era certo ou não, estava folheando-o.

Deduziu mais do que reconheceu, já que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o passado e a família de Sesshoumaru — até então, nem se perguntara se ele tinha mesmo uma família em algum lugar. No entanto, viu um rosto estranhamente familiar em mais de uma fotografia — em _várias_, na verdade — e arregalou os olhos, surpresa, quando as coisas fizeram sentido. Era Inuyasha, mais novo, mas o mesmo Inuyasha que tinham encontrado no ParqueUeno há duas semanas.

E esse mesmo Inuyasha era o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru.

_"__Yusuke,_ anata_, __e__ meus __dois __filhos, __Sesshoumaru __e __Inuyasha__"_, estava escrito em letra de mulher atrás de uma fotografia. Nela, via-se um homem — grande, forte, de um sorriso imponente — e dois meninos, um mais sério e outro sorridente e descontraído: Sesshoumaru, o pai e o irmão, não restava dúvidas. Os três eram _tão _parecidos fisicamente, Rin logo percebeu. O mesmo cabelo exageradamente claro a ponto de ser branco, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo formato do rosto...

E Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha aquela cicatriz na testa.

— O que você está fazendo?

Uma voz severa surgiu no quarto e Rin, assustada, deixou o álbum cair no chão. Só então olhou na direção da porta e percebeu que ele havia voltado — estava tão distraída bisbilhotando o passado de Sesshoumaru que não o escutou chegando.

Ele encarou o álbum caído aos pés dela e o rosto enrijeceu, de _raiva_.

— Me desculpe, eu... — ela abaixou-se, nervosa, para pegar o álbum.

— _Deixe __isso __aí!_

O grito furioso dele a assombrou. Sesshoumaru nunca havia gritado com ela _daquela __maneira_, não tão agressivo, não tão exacerbado, e ela chegou a pensar que ele lhe bateria. E se batesse, ela bem que merecia.

Ficou ali congelada, pasma, os olhos cravados naquele rosto atormentado enquanto ele apanhava o álbum do chão, jogava-o de volta dentro do guarda-roupa e batia as portas de compensado com força — foi um milagre que elas não tivessem quebrado.

Então o silêncio opressor caiu sobre eles.

Rin ainda era uma estátua de gelo quando Sesshoumaru arrastou-se até a janela do quarto e apoiou-se nela, ofegando. Observou-o baixar a cabeça e suspirar como se alguma coisa lhe doesse, e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi se perguntar _por__ quê_.

Por que ele estava sofrendo, e ela não conseguia entender?

— Rin. — ele chamou, e como ela não respondeu: — Me perdoe.

Ela não soube se havia alguma coisa que pudesse dizer.

— É que eu chego e encontro você vendo aquelas fotos, vendo os rostos _deles_... E, bem, eu não sei lidar com isso. — um sorriso forçado. — Eu nunca soube. Me dá raiva só de lembrar, você entende?

Não, Rin não entendia. Ela nunca tivera uma família.

— Raiva deles, por sempre terem sido _tão__ cegos_, e raiva de mim, por não poder ser o que eles querem que eu seja. — ela ouviu a madeira da moldura da janela estalando debaixo das mãos dele. — Mas, _que __merda_, eu não pedi pra nascer. Ninguém pede, não é? Então quando você cresce o suficiente pra entender que, nem sempre, dois mais dois são quatro, seu pai simplesmente diz "tudo bem, meu filho, agora vá pra escola e tire sempre a nota máxima, seja um bom garoto, faça o que os outros estão fazendo e não saia da linha, porque eu já planejei toda a sua vida e, um dia, você vai assumir as empresas da família, ser um bom homem de negócios e ter todo o dinheiro que quiser, vai dar muito orgulho ao seu velho pai aqui", e você não tem a opção de dizer _não_.

— Mas você disse. Você disse _não_.

Silêncio.

— É, eu disse. — e ele soltou aquela risada, ou aquele suspiro, aquela coisa triste que parecia machucar. — Eu o decepcionei. Saí de casa, amaldiçoei seu dinheiro, amaldiçoei minha própria família, e agora meu pai me odeia. Inuyasha não me odeia porque é um tolo, e minha mãe porque é boa e gentil demais para odiar o próprio filho. Então, você sabe, eu tenho levado essa vida miserável e trabalhado naquele cinema estúpido. — uma pausa para um suspiro cansado. — E, droga, eu preciso de um cigarro.

Mas antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse enfiar a mão no bolso de seu _jeans_ surrado, sentiu um impacto às suas costas e aqueles braços finos envolvendo-o e apertando-o.

E sentiu o calor dela no corpo.

— Rin...

— Não é uma vida miserável. Eu estou aqui.

Então ele sorriu, o coração gelado derretendo dentro do peito, e passou os braços sobre os dela.

— É, agora eu tenho você.

* * *

><p>"Mas ela ainda está aqui, e isso é tudo o que importa."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: _algumas palavras no texto estão em itálico porque são palavras estrangeiras, não porque tenham algum sentido em especial._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, sweeties._

_Primeiramente, Feliz Natal pra todos vocês. Espero que tenham comido muito panetone. *-*_

_Well, tinha prometido pra Diinda Neko que postaria esse capítulo ontem, mas fiquei sem tempo. :x_

_Não me apedreje, ok?_

_OHEOAHOEHOHEOHEOH_

_Enfim, espero que gostem. Esse capítulo é meio pesado, as coisas vão começar a ficar realmente difíceis pra Rin e pro Sessh a partir de agora. Em compensação, coloquei uma personagem meio maluca na história pra animar um pouco. q_

_Deixem reviews de presente de Natal pra mim, hein. *-*_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

"Eu a machuco, eu faço tudo errado. E eu não sei por que ela sorri pra mim."

* * *

><p>Junho de 2009<p>

— aniversário de Sesshoumaru

* * *

><p>Já eram oito da noite e ele ainda não tinha chegado.<p>

A mesa da cozinha estava pronta há pelo menos meia hora, um colorido que dava água na boca. Rin tinha feito tudo o que ele gostava de comer: _gyoza_, _shitake no batayaki_, carne de porco cozida ao molho _shoyu_, camarão e _bo-zushi_ — aquela coisa complicada que lhe tomara boa parte da tarde. Aventurara-se a ir até o mercado que ficava no final da rua, _sozinha_, e comprara até mesmo _sake_, que ela nunca havia bebido, mas sabia que os homens gostavam.

Deixara o apartamento um brinco: bateu os tapetes na rua, varreu, lavou e espanou cada canto empoeirado, jogou mais montanhas de lixo fora. Ainda arrumara tempo para preparar o jantar e preparar a si mesma. E agora estava ali, o cabelo ainda úmido do banho, cheirando a sabonete, com a saia branca de bolinhas e a blusa de renda que Sesshoumaru lhe dera.

Estava tudo pronto — só faltava _ele_.

Cansada de esperar, faminta, ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa e beliscou um camarão. Não entendia por que ele estava demorando _tanto_ pra voltar, se era segunda-feira e o cinema nunca funcionava nas segundas. Aliás, ele havia passado o dia inteiro fora.

Mais meia hora se passou.

Então quando Rin estava quase pegando no sono com a cara sobre a mesa, foi chacoalhada pelo estrondo da porta batendo. Empertigou-se na cadeira, ansiosa.

E esperou.

Mas ele não estava vindo pra cozinha. Ouviu o barulho de coisas batendo — gavetas, ela imaginou — e outras sendo derrubadas com estardalhaço. Depois os passos dele, apressados, no corredor. E os gritos.

— Rin!

Ela tremeu, sabendo, pelo tom de voz dele, que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Rin! — agora mais alto.

— Estou aqui. — ela se forçou a dizer, mas deduziu que ele não tinha escutado, pois continuou gritando.

Quando, então, ela começou a se levantar da cadeira para ir ao encontro dele, Sesshoumaru apareceu na porta da cozinha. E parecia um fantasma saído de um filme de terror.

Alguma coisa _mastigada_ por um pesadelo — alguma coisa desesperada.

Aqueles olhos vermelhos, injetados, varreram rapidamente a cozinha, sem foco, para então caírem sobre o rosto dela. Rin quase soltou um grito de pavor quando percebeu que ele não a reconheceu de imediato.

— Onde estão as seringas?

— Que seringas? — sua voz saiu trêmula.

— As seringas que estavam na gaveta! — ele berrou. — O que você fez com elas?

— Eu... Eu _não sei!_ — Rin choramingou.

Na verdade, ela sabia. Havia jogado aquelas seringas velhas no lixo mais cedo, quando limpou o quarto. Não imaginava por que ele haveria de querê-las.

E sentiu que era melhor não contar aquilo — não estava diante do Sesshoumaru que conhecia. Mas lembrava de já ter visto aqueles olhos loucos, animalescos, mais de uma vez. _Não nele_, mas nos garotos perdidos e transviados que ela vira na rua.

Rin sentiu os olhos quentes, cheios de água.

— Não, não... — ela implorou baixinho. — Por favor, _você não_...

Mas ele não se importou — não se importaria com nada nas próximas horas — e simplesmente deu-lhe as costas, sumindo na noite outra vez.

Na noite do seu aniversário.

* * *

><p>Aquela foi uma noite difícil.<p>

Rin não se deu ao trabalho de ir para a cama, sabia que não seria capaz de dormir. Ficou encolhida na poltrona com o cheiro _dele_, no quarto escuro, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito, imaginando onde ele estaria. E se fechava os olhos, era só para ver outra vez aquele semblante horrível, alucinado pela droga.

No meio da madrugada, acabou caindo num sono agitado — _"Onde estão as seringas? O que você fez com elas?"_ — e só acordou por volta das quatro horas, quando um barulho no banheiro a despertou num susto. Caminhou, trôpega, no escuro, uma mão tateando a parede e o coração batendo forte, apertado. A luz do banheiro estava ligada, e, por um momento, Rin hesitou.

E se ele não a reconhecesse de novo?

Ouviu, então, a tampa do vaso sanitário batendo na parede ao ser aberta e o gemido abafado de quem vomita, e obrigou-se a entrar. Mas parou na porta, chocada, ao vê-lo _tão vulnerável_, como ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ficar: Sesshoumaru estava ajoelhado no chão do banheiro, abraçado ao vaso, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, cuspindo, trêmulo, os últimos fiapos de vômito. E parecia tão magro...

Tão _doente_.

Mas era _ele_, outra vez.

E quando Sesshoumaru tombou para o lado, caindo, fraco, de costas na parede, e Rin tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, afastando-lhe os cabelos dos olhos, ele _a reconheceu_. Num estado de semi-consciência, segurou-lhe os pulsos e soltou um suspiro tão sofrido que ela chegou a sentir a dor que havia nele.

— Rin... — ele sussurrou, a voz arrastada.

— Shh. Está tudo bem. — e acariciou-lhe o rosto. — Está tudo bem agora.

Ele fechou os olhos, parecia exausto e acabado. Por um momento, afrouxou as mãos ao redor dos pulsos de Rin, e ela pensou que ele havia caído no sono, mas então voltou a apertá-la num espasmo desesperado, abrindo os olhos de súbito — ainda vermelhos, mas agora derrotados —, e ela percebeu, com um nó na garganta, que Sesshoumaru estava lutando contra _aquilo_.

— Eu... — ele piscou, confuso. — Não consigo ver você direito.

— Eu estou bem aqui. Olhe.

E guiou as mãos dele ao seu rosto — e sentiu o cheiro da droga nelas.

— Rin... O que eu _fiz?_

— Não importa mais, já passou.

— _Por quê?_ — ele a encarou com uma dor sem fim. — _Por que_ você não me parou?

E então Sesshoumaru chorou.

Chorou como um menino, e Rin não pôde suportar vê-lo desmoronando daquele jeito. Ajoelhou-se junto de Sesshoumaru e o abraçou, _com força_, apertando a cabeça dele contra seu peito, embalando-o.

_Por quê?_

Por que ela não o havia parado?

E enquanto ele soluçava, Rin prometeu que nunca mais o deixaria cair.

* * *

><p>Ela arrasta-o para fora do banheiro, para o corredor — ele é grande, pesado, apesar dos ossos salientes sob a pele, e é impossível chegar até o quarto quando as pernas dele não têm força para ajudar a sustentar o corpo. As mãos dele deslizam, mortas, pelo assoalho, quando ela o puxa por baixo dos ombros.<p>

Ele está quase apagado.

Ela vai até o quarto e volta com o edredom embolado nos braços. Estica-o, com carinho, no chão, e então rola o corpo dele para cima da coberta — tem medo de que ele pegue um resfriado se dormir com as costas direto na madeira. Ele solta um gemido baixinho, como se estivesse incomodado com alguma coisa, e se vira de lado.

E apaga de vez.

Ela fica ajoelhada ali, ao lado dele, olhando-o durante algum tempo. Ela pensa que ele _é tão bonito_, e _tão triste_. Sente vontade de chorar, mas morde o lábio e engole o soluço, o medo e a dor. Ela precisa ser forte agora, forte _por ele_. Então aproxima-se em silêncio, enfia-se debaixo do braço dele e encolhe-se, pequena, como um animalzinho.

Está tudo bem, está tudo bem agora.

Ela sente a respiração dele no alto de sua cabeça e fecha os olhos.

É quase dia quando ela, finalmente, dorme.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru acordou com uma dor de cabeça infernal naquela tarde — parecia que os sinos de <em>Notre Dame<em> badalavam ali dentro — e percebeu várias coisas estranhas. A primeira delas foi Rin dormindo ao seu lado.

Piscou algumas vezes, incrédulo, vendo-a encolhida e agarrada à sua camiseta. Então notou que estavam ambos no chão do corredor, sobre um edredom que mal disfarçava a dureza do chão. E o mais esquisito: não fazia a _mínima idéia_ de como haviam parado ali.

A parte de dentro do cotovelo doeu quando ele dobrou o braço ao se levantar, e percebendo a mancha roxa sob a pele no local, lembrou-se, de súbito, do que fizera no dia anterior: encontrara Naraku na rua e passaram muito, _muito_ tempo — só não sabia quanto, ao certo — na casa dele, fumando, cheirando cocaína e injetando heroína na veia.

_Maldição_. Por que fizera isso _de novo?_

Olhou para a garota dormindo no chão, e odiou-se, profundamente.

Por que fizera isso _com ela?_

Sentiu o cheiro do vômito na roupa, e apoiando-se na parede, com a cabeça latejando, enfiou-se no banheiro para uma ducha gelada. Não lembrava do que tinha acontecido ali, mas teve um péssimo pressentimento quando viu o pequeno armário de parede escancarado e todos os frascos de remédio, escova de dente, creme de barbear e tudo o mais caído dentro da pia.

Só esperava que não tivesse machucado Rin.

Suportaria tudo, _menos isso_.

Depois do banho tomado, foi até a cozinha beber água — sentia a boca e a garganta secas ao extremo. E acabou congelado diante da geladeira aberta, pasmo: o que significada _toda_ aquela comida? Nunca naqueles três anos, desde que fora morar ali, houvera tanta comida na geladeira — e comida _boa_, não aquelas coisas congeladas que ele comprava no mercado. E o mais surpreendente: havia uma garrafa de _sake_.

Por que, diabos, Rin fizera tudo aquilo?

Então olhou para a parede ao lado da geladeira e entendeu.

E amaldiçoou-se por ser tão desprezível.

O dia dezoito fora circulado no calendário, várias vezes, com uma caneta preta. E dia dezoito tinha sido ontem, e tinha sido _seu aniversário_.

* * *

><p>Quando Rin entrou na cozinha, havia um bilhete sobre a mesa — na verdade, era um pedaço de jornal rabiscado.<p>

_"Que comida toda é essa na geladeira? Você ficou louca? Deve ter custado os olhos da cara (os olhos da __**minha**__ cara). Mas bem, já que a comida está aí, podemos aproveitá-la hoje à noite. Vou tentar voltar mais cedo. Espero que você esteja bem."_

Ela sorriu.

E sim, estava bem. Estava tudo bem, outra vez.

* * *

><p><em>"Perdemos desta forma um segundo frederico; apostamos um terceiro. A vovó não se continha de tanta agitação; ela percorria com seus olhos brilhantes a bolinha que saltitava através das casas da roleta. Perdemos um terceiro frederico. A vovó estava fora de si; não conseguia manter-se quieta e golpeava a mesa com o punho, quando o crupiê<em> _anunciou_ trinta e seis _em lugar do_ zero _esperado."_ Rin começou a rir sozinha, deitada no sofá da sala. Estava lendo um dos livros de Sesshoumaru que encontrara caído atrás da estante — este se chamava _O jogador_, de um cara com um nome esquisito, Feódor Dostoiévski — e achava a história muito interessante, quando bateram na porta.

Deu um pulo no sofá, surpresa, e acabou fechando o livro sem marcar a página em que parara de ler. Espiou então, por sobre o encosto de estofado puído, na direção da porta, imaginando quem poderia ser. Sesshoumaru nunca recebera visitas, os vizinhos do prédio também não tinham qualquer tipo de relação com ele — no máximo, um cumprimento muito rápido e indiferente quando se cruzavam nas escadas — e a família não era uma possibilidade a se considerar.

Quem, então, estava do outro lado daquela porta?

E se fosse um assaltante? Mas assaltantes não batem na porta e não pedem permissão para entrar. Ela podia, simplesmente, ficar ali escondida e fingir que não havia ninguém no apartamento, não podia?

Não. Na terceira vez em que bateram na porta, bateram com tanta força que Rin pensou que ela fosse se soltar das dobradiças e despencar no chão. Quem quer que fosse, estava decidido a não sair dali enquanto não falasse com alguém. E aquele alguém seria ela.

Hesitante, Rin arrastou-se até a porta e abriu-a.

E recuou um passo quando a mulher começou a falar, irritada.

— Olha aqui, Sesshoumaru...

Mas então a estranha percebeu que _não era_ Sesshoumaru e calou-se de súbito, a boca ainda aberta, os olhos cravados no rosto da garota que também a encarava. Rin não sabia que tipo de pessoa estava esperando encontrar, mas certamente não era nada parecido com aquela mulher. Três coisas nela logo chamaram a atenção de Rin: as unhas vermelhas — dos pés e das mãos —, o exagero de bijuterias e a pena branca prendendo o coque de cabelo.

A mulher lhe deu uma boa olhada, varrendo-a dos pés à cabeça, colocou as mãos na cintura e perguntou:

— Quem é você?

— Rin. — ela engoliu à seco.

— Não sabia que o inútil do Sesshoumaru tinha arrumado uma namorada.

_Namorada?_ Riu sentiu o rosto pegar fogo.

— N-Não! — apressou-se em dizer. — Não é isso que você está pensando...

— Ah, não? — a mulher sorriu maliciosa. — Então por que está usando a roupa dele?

Ela precisou olhar para si mesma e ver a camiseta de Sesshoumaru em seu corpo — uma camiseta do _The Doors_ — para entender o que a mulher havia insinuado.

— Bem... — como se podia explicar aquilo? — É que...

— Ah, tudo bem. — a outra fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. — Não me importa o que vocês são ou por que você usa as roupas dele. Onde está aquele desgraçado? — e foi entrando, deixando Rin embasbacada na porta. — Eu quero falar _umas coisinhas_ pra ele.

Os saltos altos da mulher faziam barulho no assoalho enquanto ela caminhava, pra lá e pra cá, espiando os quatro cantos do apartamento. Rin apenas podia correr atrás dela e esperar que aquela estranha abusada não fizesse nenhuma loucura.

Quando, enfim, a mulher teve certeza de que Sesshoumaru não estava mesmo ali, sentou-se, aborrecida, no sofá, cruzou as pernas e ficou balançando o pé com o tamanco no ar, olhando as unhas vermelhas e bem cuidadas.

Rin recostou-se na parede e suspirou, cansada da perseguição.

— _Eu disse_ que ele está trabalhando. — ela fez questão de lembrar, pela décima vez.

— Aquele inútil... — a mulher bufou. — Nem sei como ainda tem um emprego.

Rin limitou-se a olhá-la com cara de poucos amigos.

— Como é mesmo o seu nome? — a outra franziu o cenho, pensativa.

— Rin.

— Ah, isso mesmo. — ela ajeitou as pulseiras, que fizeram barulho. — Meu nome é Kagura, muito prazer.

— Igualmente. — mas Rin não sabia se estava sendo sincera.

— Você pode dar um recado ao Sesshoumaru, quando ele voltar?

— Claro.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para que aquela mulher fosse embora logo — não gostava do jeito como Kagura falava mal de Sesshoumaru e ainda sentava confortavelmente no sofá dele.

— Diga a ele... — ela levantou-se e olhou para Rin numa ameaça. — Que se colocar os pés na minha casa outra vez, eu o mato.

E não pareceu uma brincadeira.

A primeira coisa que Rin pensou foi: por que Sesshoumaru estivera na casa daquela mulher? A segunda fez seu coração bater mais rápido e o rosto esquentar: ela _jamais_ deixaria que fizessem mal a ele.

Kagura então saiu desfilando até a porta.

— Não quero vê-lo perto do Naraku outra vez. Aqueles dois juntos só fazem merda.

— Quem é Naraku? — Rin perguntou, com a mão na maçaneta.

A mulher virou-se, uma mistura de orgulho e perigo brilhando nos olhos, alguma coisa de triunfante, de majestoso naquele rosto. Alguma coisa que fez com que Rin se sentisse dez vezes menor do que ela já era.

— Meu homem. — Kagura disse.

E saiu rebolando, toda cheia de si, até desaparecer nas escadas.

* * *

><p>— Aquela Kagura... — ele resmungou irritado enquanto comia.<p>

Rin tinha dado o recado.

Estavam na cozinha jantando o banquete que ela havia preparado para o aniversário dele — um desastre do qual ainda não tinham falado. Sesshoumaru serviu-se pela terceira vez: encheu a tigela e voltou a comer.

— Esses camarões estão ótimos. — falou enquanto mastigava vorazmente. — E, _nossa_... Os cogumelos na manteiga também! Sem falar no cozido de porco, é claro.

Rin adorava quando ele elogiava a comida dela.

— Ontem devia estar melhor. — deu de ombros. — A geladeira estraga um pouco o gosto.

Sesshoumaru parou de comer e olhou-a, e só então ela percebeu o que havia dito. O silêncio caiu sobre eles, pesado e constrangedor.

— Rin, sobre ontem...

— Está tudo bem. — ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. _Não está_. Você fez tudo isso... — ele olhou para a comida. — E eu fui um idiota.

Ela deteve-se a sustentar o olhar dele, calada.

— Desde que você está aqui, eu nunca... — ele buscou as palavras. — Nunca tinha usado mais nada. Mas ontem, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu encontrei o Naraku na rua, a gente entrou pra beber alguma coisa... Bem, a Kagura tinha saído... — Rin viu que ele estava se esforçando pra lembrar. — E quando eu percebi, a gente já tava usando. E sabe, Rin, quando se começa, não dá pra parar. Você não _consegue_.

Sesshoumaru começou a apertar os dedos nervosamente sobre a mesa, o olhar vidrado no vazio, sem enxergar coisa alguma. Uma angústia tão grande estampada no rosto que Rin teve medo de que ele enlouquecesse e nunca mais recobrasse o juízo.

— Você perde a noção de tudo. _De tudo_.

Ele nem piscava mais. Parecia que também não respirava.

— É _tão_...

_Assustador_, Rin pensou. Não suportava mais vê-lo daquele modo, como um doente atormentado, e inclinou-se sobre a mesa para segurar as mãos dele. No mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru pareceu acordar de um sonho estranho e encarou-a, surpreso, como se acabasse de descobrir que ela estivera ali o tempo todo.

Ele baixou os olhos para as mãos dela, tão pequenas em contraste com as suas, e acariciou-as com uma delicadeza que a comoveu.

— Eu não me lembro de muita coisa.

— Você queria seringas. — uma pausa. — Mas eu as joguei fora.

Sesshoumaru a encarou, pasmo, pálido como um fantasma.

E fez a pergunta que o estava consumindo desde que acordara:

— Eu machuquei você?

— Não.

— Mesmo?

— Você teria coragem? — ela o encarou.

— Eu estava fora de mim. Poderia ter feito qualquer coisa.

Sim, _qualquer coisa_ — Rin se lembrou do momento em que ele não a reconhecera. Poderia ter feito mais do que gritar, poderia ter lhe batido, poderia ter lhe machucado de uma maneira que doeria para sempre.

Mas não fizera nada.

Tudo o que ele quis foram as seringas.

— Então, você não se importa?

— Com o quê? — ela piscou.

Sesshoumaru abriu um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos, _bonitos_.

— Viver sob o mesmo teto que um drogado estúpido.

Rin pegou um cogumelo com os dedos e o jogou na boca.

— Não. — ela mastigou. — Quem vai tomar conta de você se eu for embora?

_Realmente_, ele lembrou. Não havia mais ninguém.

_Só ela_.

* * *

><p>"Eu só quero estar ao lado dela."<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_Minhas divas,_

_como prometido, e sem atraso, o novo capítulo._

_Finalmente, entra em cena o "bicho verde" da sinopse. Curiosas? hm_

_E pra animar, mais um barraquinho básico com a nossa ilustre Kagura. *-*_

_Well, acho que vocês vão gostar desse capítulo. Eu pesquisei um bocado pra escrevê-lo. q_

_Quero dizer que babei pela imagem do Sesshy e da Rin que a Neko me mandou. Muito linda. *O*_

_E que estou amando os reviews de vocês._

_Ok. Agora chega de blablabla. q_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

"Ela diz que vai ficar tudo bem, que nós vamos ficar bem. E eu acredito."

* * *

><p>Julho de 2009<p>

— _Tanabata_

* * *

><p>Caía uma chuva fininha quando, naquela tarde, eles se espremeram debaixo de um guarda-chuva e foram até o Shinjuku, aquele pedaço sempre barulhento e iluminado de Tokyo. A estação fervia de gente por todos os lados, e as ruas estavam igualmente apinhadas, mas Rin já não tinha tanto medo das pessoas — o braço de Sesshoumaru estivera bem firme ao redor dos ombros dela o tempo todo.<p>

Não havia como se sentir mais segura. Praticamente _intocável_.

E o festival do _Tanabata_ era lindo. A música era onipresente, aquele bater ritmado, envolvente, de tambores. As danças, as mulheres de _yukata_ e _geta_, os _obis_ amarrados nas cinturas, os cabelos enfeitados. O cheiro de comida vindo das tendinhas espalhadas ao longo das ruas. Os bambus carregados de papeizinhos coloridos, os _tanzakus_ — carregados de sonhos e pedidos, da esperança das pessoas. Rin também escreveu seu pedido para Orihime:

_"Felicidade para Sesshoumaru."_

E o pendurou no galho de bambu mais alto que conseguiu alcançar.

Pouco depois, a chuva deu uma trégua e as ruas ficaram incrivelmente abarrotadas. Rin não sabia de onde tinha saído toda aquela gente, assim, num piscar de olhos. Sesshoumaru fechou o guarda-chuva e passou a carregá-lo debaixo do braço. Ela estava justamente reparando como ele ficava engraçado, levando o guarda-chuva daquele jeito, o rosto sério e indiferente analisando a multidão, quando, por algum motivo, torceu o pé e sentiu o corpo caindo para o lado. Se Sesshoumaru não a tivesse pegado pelo cotovelo, ela teria se esparramado no chão.

Subitamente, uma dor aguda envolveu-lhe o tornozelo e Rin exibiu uma careta ao tentar colocar-se de pé outra vez. Agora via por que quase se estatelara: estivera andando sobre o meio-fio, na beira da calçada, e não percebera quando ela acabou.

Sesshoumaru a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, preocupado.

— Você está bem?

— Eu acho que... — ela tentou firmar o pé no chão outra vez.

E não pôde evitar soltar um choramingo cheio de dor. Sesshoumaru suspirou ante a tentativa falha dela de mentir que estava bem e agachou-se, conduzindo as mãos dela aos seus ombros como apoio enquanto observava, criterioso, o pequeno e delicado pezinho de Rin dentro da sandália sem salto.

— Está doendo muito?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Era _claro_ que estava.

— Consegue caminhar?

— Não... — apenas um sussurro baixinho.

— Como você consegue torcer o pé com um sapato que _nem tem salto?_ — ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la, incrédulo.

— Foi a calçada... — Rin começou a murmurar.

— Ah, claro. — Sesshoumaru sorriu. — A calçada pateta e distraída.

Ela limitou-se a estreitar os olhos e fitá-lo com toda a agressividade que tinha dentro de si — e que não era muita, aliás. No entanto, ele apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, o que a deixou boquiaberta. Sentiu o rosto corar quando percebeu os olhares esquisitos das pessoas que passavam por eles.

Então Sesshoumaru girou e ficou de costas para ela.

— Tudo bem, suba.

Rin piscou, hesitante. Será que ela tinha entendido bem?

— O quê?

— Suba logo. Quer ficar parada aí pra sempre?

— Mas...

— _Rin_.

Ok. Sesshoumaru não ia falar outra vez, ela entendeu. E sabia o que viria depois daquilo, caso ela se recusasse a obedecer: ele iria simplesmente pegá-la como se ela fosse um saco de feijão _azuki_ e jogá-la sobre o ombro. E sair andando pelo Shinjuku com ela, _daquele jeito_.

O que Rin podia fazer, afinal? Não ia conseguir caminhar mesmo. Só lhe restava fazer o que ele dizia: pendurou-se ao pescoço dele. E quando Sesshoumaru levantou-se, com as mãos nas coxas dela — e Rin perguntou-se se a saia não ia levantar e mostrar o que não devia ser mostrado —, ela percebeu que podia ver o alto das cabeças das pessoas.

E aquilo era _inédito_.

* * *

><p>Compraram <em>dangos<em>, assistiram ao _Bon Odori_ — Rin sentiu os tambores batendo dentro dela — e, quando estavam indo embora, voltando pela rua onde acontecia o festival, Sesshoumaru parou de súbito. Rin tinha o rosto escondido na nuca dele, mas ergueu os olhos e espiou por sobre aquele ombro largo quando sentiu-o enfiar a mão no bolso do _jeans_ e procurar por alguma coisa. Segundos depois, ouviu uma moeda tilintando no metal.

E viu, surpresa, que estavam diante de uma grua — uma daquelas máquinas de fliperama cheia de bichos de pelúcia. Um elefante espremido contra o vidro a encarava, os olhos esbugalhados, desesperado, como se gritasse para ser pescado por aquela garra de metal.

— O que está fazendo? — Rin perguntou, ajeitando-se nas costas de Sesshoumaru para poder olhar melhor.

— Não é óbvio? — ele sorriu. — Que bicho você quer?

Ela encarou a caixa de vidro da máquina, tentando identificar o que havia naquela bagunça de pelúcia colorida. Além do elefante desesperado, viu uma girafa, um porco, um coelho — uma coisa assustadora com aqueles olhos vermelhos —, um hipopótamo e uma baleia que parecia uma sardinha. Nada que merecesse a moeda que Sesshoumaru havia colocado na grua. Estava quase se decidindo pelo hipopótamo quando viu, no canto da caixa, um urso cor-de-rosa.

E ele era lindo.

— Aquele! — ela apontou, sacudindo energicamente a mão.

— Aquele que parece o Tony Tony Chopper numa versão gay? — uma risada.

— Tony Tony Chopper é uma rena. — Rin bufou. — Aquele é um urso.

— Bem, só faltam os chifres.

Ela perguntou-se se Sesshoumaru não sabia _mesmo_ distinguir animais.

— Droga. — ele soqueou o controle. — Acho que peguei outra coisa.

A garra metálica começou a subir.

E _não era_ o urso cor-de-rosa que ela queria. Era... _Verde_.

— O que... — Rin ficou olhando aquela coisa. — O que é isso?

— Bem... — ele pensou. — Eu acho que é um sapo.

— Não é um _sapo_.

— Não? Um inseto então?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, piscando.

— _Que tipo_ de inseto?

— Como eu vou saber? Você acha que eu tenho cara de biólogo?

A garra soltou a criatura verde, seja lá o que _aquilo_ fosse, e ela apareceu, rolando, do lado de fora da máquina. Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pela cabeça e jogou-a nas mãos de Rin, que ficou olhando, _olhando_, curiosa, para o bicho verde que usava um chapéu preto — algo como uma barbatana de tubarão —, tinha olhos grandes e amarelos como os de um réptil, e... Um _bico?_

Sim, era, de fato, um bico verde.

— Ele é... Feio. — Rin disse.

— Dane-se se ele é feio. É assim que você agradece um presente?

Ela olhou mais uma vez para aquela coisa, para aqueles olhos malignos, e acabou sorrindo. Não pareceu _tão_ ruim assim quando ela percebeu que aquele era o primeiro presente que ela havia ganhado naqueles quinze anos.

Um presente de Sesshoumaru.

— Obrigada. — e apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Voltara a chover, aquela chuva lenta e fininha, e Sesshoumaru abriu outra vez o guarda-chuva sobre as cabeças deles.

— O nome dele vai ser Jaken. — Rin sorriu. — Jaken-sama.

* * *

><p>Uma noite, Sesshoumaru voltou ao apartamento depois do trabalho, pisou em cima de Jaken — acidentalmente esquecido no chão da sala — e disse:<p>

— Rin, precisamos arrumar os seus documentos.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, penteando os cabelos.

— Eu não tenho documentos.

— Vou dar um jeito nisso amanhã.

Ele parecia decidido, e também irritado. Jogou a camiseta longe — para que Rin juntasse depois — e marchou, esquisito, até a cozinha. Ela o ouviu batendo com as coisas, fazendo estardalhaço aos movimentos mais simples, como fechar a porta da geladeira, por exemplo. Pensava num possível motivo para a perturbação dele, quando Sesshoumaru apareceu na sala com a garrafa de água na mão e jogou-se no sofá, ao lado dela.

Rin o observou, assustada, beber toda a garrafa de uma vez só.

— O que aconteceu?

— É esse síndico imbecil. E a gente estúpida dessa _droga_ de prédio.

— O que têm eles?

Sesshoumaru a olhou, pensando se deveria contar ou não. Os olhos castanhos, doces, dela lhe tiraram um pouco da coragem, e ele sentiu-se ainda mais irritado. Mas, _que droga_, eles não tinham culpa de nada, tinham?

— Disseram que eu estou vivendo com uma _criança_. — ele não a olhou enquanto falava. — Esses malditos. E sabe o que idiota do síndico me disse agora ali em baixo? Que não pode aceitar pedofilia aqui no prédio.

Rin encarou-o, embasbacada, enquanto tentava processar a informação.

_Pedofilia?_

— Pedofilia! — ele berrou indignado, como se lesse o pensamento dela.

— Mas nós não... — as palavras não lhe saíam da boca.

— Vou acabar com a raça do próximo que vier me falar essa porcaria.

Ela percebeu que ele estava duro como uma rocha.

— E eu já tenho _quinze anos!_ — lembrou-se de repente.

— Eles acham que você não tem mais de treze.

— Que absurdo! — ela sentiu o rosto queimando. — Como eles podem?

— Eles são um lixo.

No silêncio que se abateu sobre eles, Rin ouvia o próprio coração batendo desenfreado. Como aquelas pessoas podiam pensar que eles estavam... Tendo _aquele tipo_ de relação? Então lembrou-se de Kagura e da insinuação que ela havia feito, e viu que, na verdade, não era tão difícil imaginar aquilo. Eles estavam morando juntos há três meses, se suas contas estivessem certas, e quando saíam para algum lugar, pareciam um casal de namorados. Ninguém ia mesmo entender que andavam de mãos dadas porque ela tinha _medo_ de estar sozinha na rua.

— E agora? Vamos ter que sair daqui?

— Que se danem eles! — Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços. — Eu pago meu aluguel.

— E se chamarem a polícia?

— Eu mato quem se atrever a colocar as mãos em mim. — olhou-a. — Em nós.

— Não pode bater na polícia.

— Ah, não?

Ele abriu um sorriso tão maldoso que Rin não teve dúvidas de que ele faria _mesmo_ aquilo, se o provocassem. Chegou a imaginar Sesshoumaru distribuindo socos e chutes nos policiais que invadiam o apartamento, se esquivando dos tiros, quebrando cadeiras e outros móveis sobre as cabeças dos homens, deixando uma coleção de corpos estirados e ensanguentados pelo chão. E então imaginou o momento em que ele finalmente seria pego, algemado e preso.

E cobriu o rosto com as mãos, apavorada.

— Ei. — ele chamou, sacudindo-a pelo ombro. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Por quê? — Rin choramingou. — Por que estão fazendo isso?

— Porque são um bando de otários com a cabeça suja que não têm mais o que fazer e ficam se metendo na vida dos outros.

Ela ergueu o rosto, receosa, e ele sorriu.

— Podemos simplesmente ignorá-los?

— Claro. E se eles insistirem nessa droga, vou esmagá-los como os ratos que são.

Rin não sabia por que, mas achou aquilo engraçado.

E desatou a rir.

* * *

><p>Jaken estava enfiado no bolso do avental de Rin, os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto ela pendurava a roupa recém lavada no varal da janela dos fundos. Era uma tarde quente de verão, e mesmo ali, no subúrbio, os pássaros cantavam uma melodia bonita e o sol brilhava com força. Debaixo de um céu tão azul e tão limpo que chegava a doer os olhos, ela cantava enquanto prendia as roupas com os prendedores:<p>

"— _Kagome kagome kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta_

_Ushiro no shōmen daare."_

Lembrou-se de quando brincava com as outras crianças no orfanato, de quando davam as mãos e cantavam, inocentes e desafinadas.

— Quem está atrás de você agora, Jaken-sama?

Rin pendurava uma calça _jeans_ de Sesshoumaru — havia encontrado um punhado de moedas nela ao colocá-la na máquina de lavar — quando viu as mulheres lá em baixo. E percebeu o modo hostil, enojado, como elas a olhavam. Por um momento, sentiu-se envergonhada — aqueles olhares a atingiram como uma bofetada. Mas então lembrou-se de que não havia motivo algum pelo qual se envergonhar, encheu-se de coragem e devolveu o olhar.

E não vacilou.

Reconhecia as três mulheres como moradoras do prédio, já tinha cruzado com elas nas escadas, e como estava razoavelmente perto — o terceiro andar não era tão alto assim em relação ao pátio dos fundos —, podia ver como os rostos delas se contraíram numa expressão de surpresa e indignação quando Rin as encarou com ousadia. Seu próprio rosto corou, mas ela não recuou.

_"Garota insolente"_, ouviu uma das mulheres dizer, e então as três foram embora. Rin colocou o último prendedor em uma camiseta de Sesshoumaru.

— As pessoas têm corações tão sujos, não é, Jaken-sama?

Só Sesshoumaru era diferente, só ele era bom.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru voltou pra casa mais cedo naquela noite. Alguma coisa no projetor havia estragado e não havia como passar os filmes, então o Sr. Kazahaya fechara o cinema e o dispensara — depois de varrer toda aquela pipoca do chão, é claro.<p>

Bateu a porta atrás de si e tirou a camiseta, que jogou sobre o sofá. O sol havia se posto há umas boas horas e ainda fazia aquele calor infernal. Precisava de um banho frio, ou sentia que poderia pegar fogo de dentro pra fora. Foi tirando os coturnos pelo caminho, enquanto tropeçava até o banheiro. Rin reclamaria sobre aquilo depois, perguntaria por que ele não deixava suas coisas em um lugar só, e arrumaria os coturnos, lado a lado, perto da porta.

_Rin_.

Ele não ouvira a voz dela — conversando com Jaken, aquele bicho feio e verde — desde que entrara no apartamento. Geralmente, ele chegava e ela já estava ali, sorrindo e dizendo _"okaeri"_. Então ele respondia, _"tadaima"_, e Rin lhe perguntava se ele estava com fome. Mas daquela vez não houve nada disso e ele não havia colocado os olhos nela.

Sentiu o coração apertado dentro do peito.

Intrigado, chamou duas vezes pelo nome dela. Nas outras, já estava gritando enquanto vasculhava o apartamento. Preocupado, _desesperado_, revirou todos os cantos em que ela pudesse caber. Talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira dela na qual ele não via graça nenhuma. Se esse fosse o caso, ela estaria encrencada assim que ele a encontrasse. Mas havia os vizinhos, aquela corja da pior espécie, e talvez alguém tivesse lhe dito alguma coisa que a assustou, levando-a a...

A _ir embora_.

A idéia o assombrou, o deixou louco. O sangue queimava nas veias, o coração batia num ritmo a ponto de explodir, o mundo girava, insano, dentro da cabeça, e só havia uma coisa em que Sesshoumaru conseguia pensar: Rin tinha ido embora.

Rin o abandonara.

_Para sempre_.

Já marchava, ensandecido, até a porta, disposto a descobrir qual tinha sido o cretino que a jogara no mundo outra vez e fazê-lo pagar — com a vida, se não fosse capaz de se controlar —, quando a maçaneta girou e Rin entrou, ainda falando com alguém do lado de fora.

Rin. _Sua Rin_.

E estava de volta.

— Não se esqueça de... — ela dizia, mas não pôde terminar.

Sesshoumaru a pegou pelo braço — não sentiu a violência com que seus dedos a agarram, estava fora de si — e a puxou para junto de seu corpo, apertando-a num abraço desesperado. Sentia que lágrimas lhe brotariam dos olhos, tamanha era a sua angústia, mas toda a sua raiva veio à tona quando viu o rosto de Kagura espiando na porta.

Kagura. _Ela_ havia feito aquilo.

— Rin, você...

— _Cale a boca!_ — ele berrou. — E saia daqui!

Kagura o encarou, pasma, para então empertigar-se, na defensiva.

— Qual é, Sesshoumaru? — ela colocou as mãos na cintura e lhe lançou um olhar feio.

— _Quem_ você acha que é pra entrar aqui e levar a Rin pra onde quiser?

Rin não estava entendendo nada, esmagada debaixo dos braços dele, mas achava que os gritos de Sesshoumaru podiam ser ouvidos pelo bairro inteiro.

— Eu não... — Kagura ergueu uma sobrancelha, irritada.

— _Saia daqui!_ Saia antes que eu mesmo jogue você na rua!

— Ora, seu...

— E nunca, _nunca mais_ chegue perto da minha garota!

Depois disso, foi só o estrondo terrível da porta batendo quando Sesshoumaru a fechou no nariz de Kagura. Pareceu a Rin que todo o apartamento tremeu com o impacto: chão, paredes, teto e móveis. Ela mesma tremeu, e se não estivesse presa no abraço daquele homem que a chamara de _sua_, _sua garota_, teria desmoronado como uma montanha estúpida de gelatina.

Talvez ela devesse ter dito que não fizera nada de errado, que Kagura simplesmente aparecera pedindo ajuda com o jantar que ela planejava preparar para Naraku e que as duas foram apenas até o mercado comprar os ingredientes. Talvez ela devesse ter pedido desculpas por sair sem deixar um bilhete, por preocupá-lo daquela maneira. Mas não disse nada. _Não foi capaz_ de dizer nada.

Tudo o que queria era continuar naquele abraço para sempre.

Sesshoumaru afastou o rosto para olhá-la, os dedos afundando no cabelo dela.

— Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

— Não. — Rin murmurou. — Nunca.

— Não faça mais isso.

— Tudo bem. — e como se dissesse para si mesma: — Tudo bem.

— Agora venha, fique comigo.

E não houve mais o que dizer.

Ficaram os dois, ali, calados, encolhidos no chão: ele recostado à parede, curvado sobre ela, aquela coisinha pequena, lembrando de como fora devastador o sentimento de perdê-la, mesmo que por um só momento. Ela embolada entre as pernas dele, sentindo o peito quente e nu de Sesshoumaru contra o rosto e a respiração dele, profunda, balançando-lhe o cabelo.

E nada mais importava.

E nada mais existia.

* * *

><p>"E eu me sinto um menino nos braços dela."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso:<strong> próximo capítulo sai dia 18.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, amores. *-*~_

_Capítulo novo prometido no dia prometido._

_Acho que vocês vão gostar bastante desse. Principalmente do final. q_

_E eis que mais um personagem entra em cena, embora bem rapidamente. Hm._

_Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, certo?_

_E **dica**: preparem-se psicológicamente para o próximo capítulo. Vai ser de matar. BWAHAHAHA._

_Enfim,_

_enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

"Ela é o meu único motivo."

Agosto de 2009

— início do outono

* * *

><p>Rin acordou com o barulho de vidro sendo quebrado. Ainda sonolenta, pensou que pudesse ser um trovão rasgando o céu — chovia torrencialmente e a água batia com força na janela —, mas não, alguma coisa lhe disse que não fora um trovão. Na escuridão do quarto, tateou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira até encontrar o relógio de pulso — havia resgatado-o de trás do armário da cozinha naquela semana, abandonado e cheio de teias de aranha — e apertou o botão que ligava a luz do visor. Eram quase quatro da madrugada.<p>

E alguma coisa não estava bem.

Colocou as pernas para fora da cama, a camiseta de Sesshoumaru que ela vestia descia-lhe até o meio das coxas, e _desta vez_, sim, um trovão estourou na tempestade, sacudindo vidraças e paredes. Rin afagou os próprios braços, sentindo os pelos se eriçarem num calafrio, e deixou o quarto.

O apartamento inteiro estava mergulhado num escuro profundo, apenas o som da chuva caindo pesada na rua, castigando as paredes do prédio pelo lado de fora. No entanto, enquanto avançava pelo corredor, Rin percebeu uma tênue claridade azulada vindo da sala. E sentiu o cheiro de cigarro pairando no ar.

O cheiro _dele_.

Ela nunca se esqueceria daquele momento, quando espiou pela quina da parede e o viu _naquele_ estado. Ela nunca se esqueceria do medo de que ele tivesse morrido e esquecido de fechar os olhos. Sentado no sofá, diante da televisão ligada — mas sem volume — e pálido como uma assombração sob a luz doentia dela, soltando rolos de fumaça pela boca enquanto o cigarro pendia frouxo daquela mão mórbida, como se ela não tivesse mais força de segurá-lo, Sesshoumaru não parecia qualquer coisa viva. Catatônico, acabado, em ruínas, não parecia nem mesmo _humano_.

E quando ele a olhou — Rin não preocupava-se mais em se esconder —, ela percebeu que ele chorava. Um choro calado, de uma tristeza e um desespero _tão_ profundos que faziam emudecer. E ela sentiu que aqueles olhos vermelhos, cheios de água, lhe imploravam ajuda. Sentiu que lhe pediam, _por favor_, que fizesse alguma coisa.

Mas ela não sabia _o que_ fazer.

Um trovão chacoalhou o apartamento outra vez.

— Meu pai está morto.

E ela própria se sentiu sacudida por dentro.

— Meu pai está _morto_. — ele repetiu. — Morto.

_Morto_ — a palavra a tocou e o sentimento insinuou-se nela, gelado, pela primeira vez. Rin ainda não sabia o que era a morte, e a única dor que sentia era a dor dele, uma dor _pela dor dele_.

Foi até o sofá — reparou vagamente nos cacos de vidro do que um dia fora um copo espalhados ao pé da parede — e abraçou-o: a única ajuda que podia ser dada perante a imponência da morte. Segurou-lhe o rosto com carinho e beijou-lhe os olhos molhados quando ele os fechou. Beijou-lhe as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto e então beijou-lhe os lábios com gosto de tabaco.

Um beijo terno, delicado, que não durou mais do que um segundo.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela quando Rin recostou-se ao seu peito.

— Rin... Ele está aqui?

— Sim, está. O que você gostaria de dizer a ele?

Sesshoumaru ainda ergueu o rosto para o teto e soltou uma lenta baforada.

— Que eu o amava.

* * *

><p>Eles não dormiram. Ficaram deitados naquele velho sofá, em silêncio, encarando o teto enquanto a chuva despencava do lado de fora. Nada precisava ser dito ou feito, nada com o que sonhar. O mundo era apenas aquilo: uma nuvem de fumaça de cigarro flutuando acima deles e os trovões que explodiam como bombas.<p>

Bombas de lembranças caindo dentro de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Quando o dia clareou, eles meteram-se debaixo do chuvisco insistente que restara da madrugada e foram até o Bunkyo. Aquela fora uma manhã feia — cinzenta, vazia e triste —, e para Rin, era como se tudo tivesse caído em luto. Sesshoumaru só lhe contou o básico: que recebera uma ligação de Inuyasha no meio da madrugada, que o pai estava morto, e que a família morava no Bunkyo. Para as outras perguntas que ela se arriscou a fazer, houve apenas o silêncio.<p>

E a ousadia de deduzir.

Haviam pegado um ônibus perto da estação de metrô e descido na zona nobre do distrito. Não era um lugar agitado. Não fervia de gente como o Shinjuku e também não havia aquele zumbido de vozes e carros como no subúrbio. Pelo contrário: ali o silêncio assustava. Os casarões erguiam-se, imponentes, cheios de janelas, ao longo das ruas largas e limpas — _incrivelmente limpas_, pois não se via um único pedaço de papel voando pela calçada. E enquanto caminhavam — Rin não sabia pra onde —, ela teve a sensação de que as mansões inclinavam-se, assombradas, na direção deles.

Sentiu um puxão no braço quando Sesshoumaru parou e ela continuou andando, distraída. Voltou-se para ele, então, e viu-o encarando o alto e elegante portão de uma casa. Tão alto que ela nem podia ver o que havia por trás dele. Não precisou perguntar se _aquela_ era a casa: o modo hesitante, doloroso, como ele encarava o portão deixava claro.

Durante um longo tempo, ninguém disse ou fez qualquer coisa. Ficaram ambos parados diante do painel do interfone; ele tomando coragem, ela perguntando-se se ele havia desistido. Então, finalmente, Sesshoumaru apertou o botão e eles ouviram a campainha, calma, pomposa, soando através da tela de comunicação.

Rin chegou a sentir a angústia dele, quase insuportável, crescendo sem limites naqueles segundos de silêncio que precederam a voz profissional, ausente de qualquer sentimento — a voz de um empregado, eles perceberam —, que saiu do interfone:

— Pois não?

— Eu vim ver o meu pai.

Houve um momento de silêncio do outro lado, então a voz retornou:

— Entre, por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Eles ouviram quando a tranca foi desativada e o portão cedeu. Sesshoumaru não parecia mais indeciso ao segurar a maçaneta e avançar — havia agora uma máscara de força, de controle em seu rosto, e os olhos tinham ganhado um ar inflexível —, mas parou quando Rin permaneceu fincada no meio da calçada e encarou-a numa pergunta muda.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você precisa fazer isso sozinho, não é? — e sorriu doce, gentil.

Sim, Rin estava certa. Era o pai _dele_ que estava morto, o pai que ele amaldiçoara durante todos aqueles anos e que agora o esperava, frio e pálido, deitado pela última vez eu seu _futon_. Rin estaria ali quando ele voltasse, e aquela certeza era tudo o que Sesshoumaru precisava para seguir em frente.

Devagar, soltou os dedos finos dela e entrou naquela casa que não era mais sua. Caminhou para aquele pai que agora era apenas um fantasma, uma lembrança que o atormentaria para sempre. Caminhou para a mãe chorosa, prostrada junto ao corpo inerte do marido. Caminhou para o irmão inconformado que nada entendia. Caminhou para o seu destino desgraçado, _mais uma vez_, e soube que nunca seria capaz de se livrar dele.

* * *

><p>Rin senta-se no chão, recostada ao muro alto da casa da família de Sesshoumaru, e espera. Parou de garoar e agora as nuvens começam a se afastar para longe. O sol aparece, tímido, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Não há cheiro de nada naquela rua, nem de comida, nem de fumaça de carro, <em>nem de gente<em>. Só há as cores claras dos muros das mansões e aquele ar de limpeza, de coisa nova e intocada.

Pelos próximos quinze minutos, ela vai esperar.

Uma mulher bem vestida vem caminhando pela calçada. Rin escuta os toc-toc-toc ritmados dos saltos altos dela e abre melhor os olhos para vê-la passar. Ela tem uma bolsa bonita em tom pastel pendurada ao ombro que, aliás, combina com a roupa social — e cara. O cabelo está arrumado em um coque bem feito, impecável, e não há um fio fora do lugar. A mulher tem os cílios esticados como os de uma boneca e, talvez, os lábios levemente pintados. Rin não tem certeza, nunca usou maquiagem. O jeito de andar da mulher é firme e apressado, mas ainda assim feminino, _elegante_. Quando ela passa, dá uma rápida olhada para a menina sentada no chão — mas não tão rápida que não dê pra notar o vestido de segunda mão, as sandálias surradas e as olheiras se insinuando debaixo dos olhos — e lhe atira duas moedas, que fazem barulho e vão parar nos pés de Rin.

A mulher dobra a esquina e desaparece.

E Rin fica olhando, chocada, para as moedas.

O rosto cora numa mistura de vergonha e indignação quando ela percebe que a mulher a tomou por mendiga. Olha para si mesma, espana o vestido, e fica pensando se está _realmente_ tão ruim assim. Mas a roupa não está suja e as pernas não estão arranhadas. Então não, não está tão ruim.

Uma formiga passeia, errante, pela calçada e Rin esmaga-a debaixo do pé. Está imaginando o que deve estar acontecendo _lá dentro_, naquele exato momento, quando o portão se abre de súbito e Sesshoumaru passa por ele. Ela levanta-se num pulo. Tem o coração apertado porque viu o rosto dele, e está terrível. Quer perguntar o que aconteceu, se brigou com o irmão mais novo outra vez, por que ficou tão pouco tempo, mas ele não lhe dá chance de abrir a boca. Ele apenas pega-a pelo cotovelo e a arrasta consigo para longe dali.

Para longe daquela rua de mansões assombradas.

Apenas quando chegam ao ponto de ônibus ele a solta. Ele é o inferno encarnado. Ele é a tristeza, a dor e o ódio ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele é apenas um _homem_, um homem cansado. Ela vê quando ele desaba no meio-fio da calçada, baixa a cabeça entre os joelhos e enfia as mãos no cabelo, aquelas mãos feito garras. E ouve a respiração dele, descompassada, ruidosa, como a respiração de um animal que agoniza. E é exatamente como ele está: _agonizando_.

Rin aproxima-se devagar, pelas costas dele, envolve os braços em seu pescoço e sussurra baixinho. As palavras saem como mel, como um carinho.

— Acabou. — ela afaga o peito dele que ainda sobe e desce com violência. — Acabou.

— Não. Nunca vai acabar.

— Agora você pode ser o que você quiser.

E quando ele fala, a voz sai fraca, falha:

— Eu não quero ser _nada_.

Ela beija-lhe o alto da cabeça e levanta-se. O ônibus se aproxima do ponto.

— Vamos pra casa.

Ele não quer ir a lugar algum, mas também não quer discutir com ela. Ele só quer _desaparecer_, mas deixa-se levar quando ela pega-lhe pela mão e o conduz até o fundo do ônibus. E o abraça, e o acolhe quando ele sente que a vida não vale nada.

* * *

><p>Duas noites depois, Rin pensou que o tinha perdido.<p>

Fazia horas que ela batia e gritava na porta do banheiro e ele não respondia. Não ouvia um só ruído do outro lado, _nada_. Se ao menos tivesse força o suficiente para arrombar aquela maldita porta, mas nem isso. _Nunca_, nunca sentiu tanto ódio de si mesma por ser tão fraca como naquela noite. Enquanto ele poderia estar tirando a própria vida, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era gritar e chorar.

Não adiantava pedir ajuda aos vizinhos, Rin sabia que eles nem mesmo abririam a porta para ela. Também não conhecia ninguém, exceto Kagura, a quem pudesse recorrer. E quando o desespero tomou-a por inteiro, pegou o celular de Sesshoumaru — que, felizmente, não estava no bolso dele — e ligou para ela, para aquela mulher abusada.

Havia chorado e berrado tanto ao telefone que não teve certeza de que Kagura havia entendido o que ela dissera, mas cinco minutos depois bateram com força na porta e Rin soltou um grito de alívio. Assim que girou a maçaneta, um homem alto de cabelo moreno e barba por fazer — como ela havia reparado naquilo? — invadiu o apartamento e olhou, atarantado, ao redor. Kagura estava logo atrás, nervosa sobre seus saltos altos.

— Onde ele está? — o homem quase gritou.

— No banheiro! Ele não quer abrir e... — Rin começou a choramingar, mas ele já não estava diante dela.

Kagura a pegou por um braço e a arrastou consigo para o corredor a tempo de verem o homem chutando a porta do banheiro com tanta força que puderam ouvir as dobradiças rangendo.

— Vai logo, Naraku! — Kagura gritou. — Não tem força pra derrubar uma _portinha_ dessas?

— Cale a boca, mulher! — e berrou: — Sesshoumaru, seu desgraçado, espero que esteja vivo!

Rin gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Abriu a boca para gritar que _sim_, que Sesshoumaru estava vivo — _tinha que estar_ —, mas não houve tempo para mais nada. Nakaru derrubou a porta com o segundo chute e, por um momento, ficaram todos paralisados pelo estrondo. Parecia que o apartamento inteiro tinha caído.

Então ela correu, desajeitada, até o buraco na parede onde, momentos antes, ficava uma porta, e o viu. Antes de tudo, soltou o ar e sentiu o corpo relaxar com tamanho alívio que pensou que poderia cair de joelhos, pois ele estava _vivo_. Vivo, encolhido no canto do _box_ do chuveiro, olhando tudo aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Mas então veio a decepção, e Rin deixou escapar um gemido de tristeza pelo que ele havia feito, _outra vez_. A seringa ainda estava ali, na mão dele, vazia, e uma gota minúscula de sangue brotara da veia que fora picada.

— Ah, que _droga_. — ouviu Kagura praguejando atrás de si.

Depois o assovio surpreso de Nakaru, e a voz dele:

— Que loucura, hein?

E como Rin não disse nada, eles balbuciaram qualquer coisa e foram embora. Ela não sabia se ele tinha consciência do que acontecera, do que _fizera_, mas havia um sentimento quente borbulhando dentro dela que não podia ser ignorado ou deixado para mais tarde. Um sentimento que lhe encheu os olhos de água e levou-a a fazer o que fez: bateu-lhe.

Bateu-lhe no rosto — um tapa cheio de amor, raiva e medo.

Sesshoumaru pareceu acordar quando voltou o rosto para ela.

— Nunca mais faça isso comigo! _Nunca mais!_

E saiu, bufando, do banheiro.

Sim, ele estava acordado. E se lembraria perfeitamente daquilo.

* * *

><p>Não tinham trocado uma única palavra desde a noite passada, quando, <em>bem<em>... fora preciso derrubar a porta do banheiro porque Sesshoumaru estava drogado demais para gritar que estava tudo bem, que ele só estava dando _uma picadinha_. Rin imaginou que ele devia estar envergonhado e abatido até o último fio de cabelo, pois quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, ele já havia saído. E dessa vez, não deixara nem mesmo um bilhete com um pedido de desculpas. Realmente, seria banal _demais_ da parte dele.

Mas a raiva já tinha passado, e agora Rin só queria que Sesshoumaru voltasse logo para que tudo ficasse bem outra vez. No entanto, as horas demoraram a passar. A televisão exibia um filme qualquer de suspense, e ela conversava, melancólica e encolhida no sofá da sala, com Jaken esmagado num abraço. Choramingava o quanto se arrependia daquele tapa — certamente um espírito do mau se apossara de seu corpo e a induzira a aquele absurdo! —, quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta e calou-se de súbito.

Sesshoumaru havia chegado.

Inconscientemente, apertou Jaken contra o peito e enrijeceu, sentindo o olhar dele pesando às suas costas. Por que, afinal, ele continuava parado ali? Resolveu fingir que prestava atenção no filme, grudando os olhos na tela da televisão, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo na história. Talvez tivesse até mesmo parado de respirar, pois quando finalmente ouviu-o se mover atrás do sofá, o peito começou a doer e ela soltou o ar baixinho, de um modo nervoso. Então ele sentou-se ali, ao lado dela.

Rin precisou de todo o seu controle para não virar o rosto e olhá-lo. Na verdade, não entendia por que estava agindo assim, tão arredia. Antes, teria simplesmente atirado as palavras na cara dele. Agora, preferia mantê-las entaladas na garganta. E aquilo não fazia sentido _algum_.

— Tudo bem. — Sesshoumaru suspirou ruidosamente. — Pode falar.

— Falar o quê?

— O que você tem pra me falar, diabos. E _eu sei_ que tem.

Ela o encarou de cara fechada e disse, como se fossem suas últimas palavras:

— Não tenho.

Sesshoumaru deixou os ombros caírem e bufou, cabisbaixo.

— _O que_ você quer que eu faça, droga?

— Não fale assim comigo. — foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu aquele tom na voz dela.

— Não vou pedir desculpas. Isso não vai mudar nada.

— Você já está pedindo.

Ele não pôde evitar abrir um sorriso de quem tinha sido pego no flagra. _Sim_, de algum modo, ele estava pedindo desculpas por ter sido um idiota sem valor algum outra vez. Uma simples palavra não ia mudar o que Sesshoumaru havia feito, não ia apagar aquela noite da memória dos dois. Não ia fazê-lo esquecer da mão dela estalando contra seu rosto. Nunca. Mas se Rin dissesse que o perdoava, talvez aquele peso enorme sobre os ombros desaparecesse por um momento. E já seria o suficiente.

De repente, uma mulher gritou no filme e os dois olharam para a televisão — ele, curioso; ela, assustada. Ficaram daquele modo, como estátuas, durante um tempo que pareceu ridiculamente longo. Então começaram a rir.

E Sesshoumaru percebeu como havia sido _cego_. Cego a ponto de não ter visto logo que ela já o havia perdoado. Cego a ponto de imaginar que poderiam continuar com aquela situação patética. _Tão cego_, porque só agora compreendia o que sempre esteve bem ali, debaixo de seu nariz: Rin.

Não a menina que falava com um bicho feio de pelúcia. Não a coisinha pequena e, à primeira vista, infantil, que ele encontrara naquele beco imundo. Não a garota que se escondia debaixo da cama quando sentia medo. Não a _criança_ que os vizinhos e o síndico diziam que ela era.

Não.

Rin era _muito_ mais: era aquela que se preocupava se ele demorava pra chegar, aquela que sorria quando ele entrava pela porta e que desejava um bom trabalho quando ele saía, aquela que se importava se ele gostava ou não da comida, aquela que o cobria com uma manta à mais quando esfriava de madrugada, aquela que o amparava quando ele desmoronava. Rin era aquela que fazia tudo parecer melhor com um simples abraço. Rin o arrancara do escuro e da solidão.

_Rin_.

O primeiro rosto que ele via ao abrir os olhos e último antes de fechá-los.

E agora ele percebia como a queria, como _precisava_ dela.

— Rin?

Ela o olhou, ainda sorrindo. Um sorriso que foi se apagando à medida que o rosto dele ficava mais próximo — e o dela mais vermelho.

— O quê...? — não sabia se olhava para os olhos ou para a boca dele.

— Promete não gritar se eu fizer uma coisa... Esquisita?

Sesshoumaru estava invadindo seu espaço, inclinando-se sobre ela, e era _incrível_ como o corpo cedia. Quando não houve mais para onde recuar, já praticamente deitada ao longo do sofá, o coração batendo forte, _tão forte_ que chegava a doer, Rin encarou-o atordoada em busca de uma explicação para aquilo.

— E-Esquisita?

— Um pouco.

Ela sentiu o hálito dele caindo-lhe sobre o rosto e soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

— Promete?

— Sim...

_Como_, pelo céu e o inferno, ela poderia dizer que não? Quando seu coração derretia feito vela acesa e todo o seu corpo sofria de um pânico estranho, mas gostoso, que ela nunca sentira antes, como Rin poderia _não prometer?_

Então ele a beijou.

Os lábios dele tocaram os dela com gentileza, devagar, assim de leve, como se Sesshoumaru tivesse medo de machucá-la. Então houve uma pequena pressão — a boca dela presa debaixo da dele. Depois ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, aquele ar cheirando a cigarro, de uma vez só. E colocou as mãos na cintura dela. E apertou-a. E abriu-lhe os lábios com a língua.

A partir de então, ela não sabe ao certo como as coisas aconteceram.

* * *

><p>"Como eu poderia continuar sem ela?"<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_Minhas divas,_

_enfim, o tão prometido capítulo novo._

_Esse é especial, eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo, então acho que vocês vão gostar também. *-*_

_Well, agora faltam só mais dois capítulos, e fim. ):_

_É, está acabando._

_Queria escrever Kakera pra sempre, mas têm outras coisas que eu também quero escrever,_

_coisas que já estou escrevendo. Queria ser poderosa nas fanfics como a Jade, que escreve mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo. Não sei como ela consegue, anyway. q_

_Quero ver os reviews de vocês dizendo o que acharam, hein?_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

"Às vezes, quando ela me olha, eu não sei o que fazer."

* * *

><p>Setembro de 2009<p>

— felicidade

* * *

><p>Depois do primeiro beijo — depois que Rin <em>descobriu<em> como aquilo era bom —, passaram a beijar-se o tempo inteiro. Quando ela acordava antes dele, caminhava ainda sonolenta até a sala, esfregando os olhos nublados de sono, e encolhia-se junto de Sesshoumaru no sofá. Ele mexia-se, virava de lado — as molas rangiam debaixo do estofado — e a abraçava. No escuro, procurava a boca dela e então dava-lhe um beijo preguiçoso. E dormiam mais meia hora.

Quando ele estava em casa, beijava-a a todo instante. Se Rin estivesse pendurando a roupa na janela, ele a abraçava pelas costas e beijava-lhe o pescoço — às vezes, ela deixava cair alguma roupa e Sesshoumaru precisava descer até o pátio para pegar. Se estivesse preparando o almoço, andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha, ele ficava ali, escorado no balcão da pia, e quando ela passava, segurava-a pela cintura e a deixava mole com aqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego. E a comida acabava queimando no fogão.

Tudo se resumia a olhar, sorrir e beijar.

Quando, no entanto, Sesshoumaru saía para o trabalho e Rin ficava sozinha, as horas espichavam-se infinitamente e o tempo parecia não passar. Conversava com Jaken, o que lhe fazia esquecer os ponteiros do relógio por alguns momentos, mas as conversas já não eram como antes — agora ela parava subitamente de falar e ficava sorrindo para o nada, boba, lembrando daqueles beijos que a faziam derreter feito açúcar — e Jaken parecia entediado.

Então, depois de mil anos de espera, Sesshoumaru voltava e ela jogava-se nos braços dele. E ele a beijava com saudade, _com sede_, como se não a visse há muito tempo. Era um ardor, um desespero ávido aquele primeiro beijo... Agarravam-se ofegantes num abraço e tombavam sobre o sofá — houve uma vez em que acabaram calculando mal o espaço e despencando no chão, uma exceção.

Rin não sabia se agora eram namorados, não entendia muito daquelas coisas, e, sinceramente, não se importava com um título. Tudo o que sabia era o que sentia: nunca fora tão feliz como naqueles dias.

* * *

><p>— Devagar! <em>Devagar!<em> — ela gritava, a voz saindo trêmula. — Nós vamos cair!

Estavam indo rápido _demais_, estavam quase _voando_. Mas ele não ia parar, e ela, embora gritasse de medo, também gritava de euforia. O perigo tem um gosto picante que alicia, basta saber senti-lo.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso que ela não viu.

— O quê? — gritou de volta. — O que você disse?

— _Devagar!_

E apertou os braços ao redor do corpo dele, afundando o rosto de olhos bem fechados naquelas costas quentes. Sesshoumaru riu, uma risada gostosa que ela adorava ouvir. O vento lhe batia com força no rosto, os longos cabelos brancos voando acima da cabeça de Rin, e, por um momento, ele fechou os olhos e deixou a bicicleta correr à vontade pela ladeira abaixo.

Deixou que as coisas fossem como fossem.

Deixou que o mundo andasse à sua maneira.

E tudo pareceu _tão_ simples, _tão_ pequeno. Havia apenas o carinho desajeitado do vento no rosto, os gritinhos assustados de Rin às suas costas e as rodas da bicicleta girando numa velocidade louca naquela estrada deserta do interior de Chiyoda. O mundo era aquilo, aquele momento debaixo de um céu que se apagava, e pela primeira vez houve felicidade nele.

— Rin!

— O que é? — a voz dela falhou, e ele percebeu que ela esteve rindo baixinho.

— Diga que me ama!

Apenas o som da correia da bicicleta rolando depressa.

— Diga, ou vou deixar que a gente bata naquela árvore ali na frente!

— Sesshoumaru _no baka!_ — e agarrou-se com força a ele. — _Baka, baka, baka!_

— Diga!

Então ela encheu os pulmões e berrou o que ele já sabia:

— _Eu te amo!_ Eu te amo _muito_, então, por favor, não nos mate!

Ouviu a gargalhada dele ressoando naquele pedaço inabitado do mundo, e agradeceu mentalmente por Sesshoumaru não poder ver como seu rosto estava corado. Não havia dito nenhuma mentira — ela o amava _mesmo_ —, e parecia estúpido sentir-se tímida por ter gritado três simples palavras.

Quando, por fim, a ladeira transformou-se num plano e eles passaram a deslizar devagar sob o crepúsculo alaranjado, as árvores na beira da estrada passando lentamente e os grilos cantando nas sombras que cresciam, Sesshoumaru a chamou:

— Ei.

— Hum? — ela observava as nuvens queimando num último clarão.

— Eu também te amo.

Rin deitou a cabeça sobre as costas dele e escutou as batidas de seu coração.

E aquilo era _tudo_.

* * *

><p>A noite está caindo quando eles retornam ao subúrbio, ao apartamento quente que os aguarda, silencioso. Ele joga a bicicleta num canto e desaparece no corredor, reclamando do calor e das pernas que doem. Quando passar por ali, ela vai encontrar a camiseta e os tênis dele espalhados pelo assoalho — é um hábito incorrigível que ele tem.<p>

Ela abre as janelas e o ar da noite entra, aquele ar carregado de pedaços soltos de música e cheiros de comida. Os insetos fazem um barulho agradável do lado de fora, escondidos no escuro, espiando. Jaken está deitado no sofá, os olhos esbugalhados como se tivesse visto um fantasma e o bico verde meio torto de tanto que Sesshoumaru pisa acidentalmente em cima dele. Rin pensa que talvez Jaken queira estar lá na rua, cantando com os outros insetos, seus parentes verdes, e o coloca na estante perto da janela.

— Assim está melhor, não é, Jaken-sama?

Ela sorri.

— Rin! — Sesshoumaru grita de algum lugar. — Está falando com esse bicho de novo?

— Jaken-sama se sente muito sozinho. — ela diz enquanto avança pelo corredor.

— Como pode se sentir sozinho se você passa o dia todo tagarelando com ele?

Agora ela percebe que a voz dele vem do quarto e saltita até lá. Mas pára, estuporada, na porta ao vê-lo atirado na cama, sobre os lençóis brancos e limpos que ela estendera ali naquela manhã. Demora dois segundos a fechar a boca e encará-lo com firmeza.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Sesshoumaru tem os braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça e uma expressão sarcástica, indolente, quando a olha. O peito e os braços estão brilhosos de suor e os cabelos grudados à nuca.

— Estou deitado, oras. — ele ergue as sobrancelhas, óbvio.

— Mas está suado! E a cama está limpa! — uma pausa. — _Estava_ limpa.

— Que bobagem. Pra que serve uma cama, senão pra deitarmos nela?

Rin está perdendo a paciência, não vai mais deixar que ele emporcalhe _sua _cama — já dormiu tanto tempo nela que passou a chamá-la de sua — enquanto o sofá em que ele dorme continua limpo e confortável. Ela marcha então até a cama, agarra-o por um braço e o puxa com toda a sua força: não consegue arrastá-lo um centímetro do lugar.

Sesshoumaru limita-se a olhá-la com um ar de quem quer rir.

— Uma cama serve para deitarmos nela quando estamos _limpos_.

Ela ainda segura aquele braço úmido de suor, branco, firme, quando ordena:

— Vá tomar um banho.

Ele não se lembra daquele tom decidido e autoritário nela quando a conheceu, e pergunta-se, com um sorriso divertido, quando aquilo começou. Se lembra daquela garota que ela era antes, lembra de uma coisinha calada, frágil e cheia de hematomas. Quando Rin tornou-se tão segura à ponto de dar-lhe ordens?

— Não estou com vontade.

Ela o olha, ameaçadora, e ele sorri como quem aceita o desafio.

— Ah, claro. E _do que é_ que você tem vontade, afinal?

Sesshoumaru está debaixo daqueles olhos doces que querem, inutilmente, parecer maus, daquela boca pequena apertada num "bico", daqueles cabelos castanhos que descem pelos ombros dela e pendem na sua direção, daquele rosto sofrido que ainda é terno e ingênuo, e ele só tem vontade de uma coisa.

E a puxa para a cama.

E rola para cima dela.

Os olhos de Rin são o mundo em que ele pode se ver.

— De fazer amor com você.

O quarto torna-se incrivelmente mais quente. Se Rin pudesse desviar o olhar, verificaria se as paredes não estão pegando fogo, mas os olhos dele a prendem, a dominam. É como se seu próprio corpo estivesse _queimando_, queimando até não restar mais nada. E quando ele a beija, devagar, ela percebe que não é a única ardendo naquela cama úmida de suor.

Sente as mãos dele deslizando para sua cintura e, instintivamente, leva as suas aos ombros de Sesshoumaru — aqueles ombros fortes, largos, de músculos rijos. Ele abre passagem com a língua na boca dela, e beija-a. Beija-a, beija-a, beija-a até ambos se tornarem ofegantes. Os dedos dele já estão se insinuando por debaixo da blusa dela, subindo cada vez mais enquanto ele devora-lhe a boca, subindo até tocarem os seios. E agora Rin está _mesmo_ queimando, e quer queimar até o fim.

Mas então sente aquela pressão entre as pernas, aquela pressão urgente e faminta que cresce empedernida, impiedosa, e _lembra-se_.

Lembra-se da dor.

Lembra-se da vergonha, da humilhação e da tristeza.

Lembra-se do desejo de morrer.

E um _não_ — meio gritado, meio chorado — escapa-lhe da boca. Ele pára e fica olhando-a enquanto ela se afasta assustada de suas mãos e rasteja até a cabeceira da cama. Ela se encolhe, trêmula, horrorizada, _machucada_. O rosto está escondido nos braços, os joelhos apertados junto ao peito. Dá pra escutar como a respiração lhe dói: cada vez que puxa o ar para dentro dos pulmões é um gemido que arranha e faz sangrar. Ela é um animal ferido e acuado esperando pelo próximo golpe. Ela é aquela coisa marcada pelo sofrimento.

E Sesshoumaru entende. Ajoelhado diante dela, ofegante, com o sangue fervendo e uma parte do corpo latejando dentro da calça, ele _entende_. Ele sabe como dói ser marcado e carregar aquele peso até o fim dos dias. Ele sabe como _simplesmente_ lembrar abre um rombo excruciante dentro do peito. _Ele sabe_, mas não vai deixá-la entregue àquela sombra.

Aproxima-se dela e segura-lhe o rosto. Rin não quer encará-lo — não tem coragem —, reluta, tenta empurrá-lo, mas não pode vencê-lo. Acaba soltando um gemido derrotado quando ele a força a olhá-lo.

— Rin, _sou eu_. Sou eu, aqui, na sua frente. Não está vendo?

Sim, agora ela _vê_. É Sesshoumaru. E ela o ama.

— Eu... — na verdade, não há o que dizer.

Ele beija-lhe o canto da boca, o queixo, o contorno da mandíbula.

— Basta me dizer um não. E está tudo bem se precisar dizer.

Mas ela não quer dizer _não_. Ela quer saber como é ser tocada com amor, quer saber como é ser amada por um homem e sentir prazer. Rin quer saber como é _fazer amor_. Ela então pega a mão de Sesshoumaru e a conduz a um de seus seios. Ele a encara durante algum tempo, há aquela pergunta nos olhos dele, e ela a responde com um beijo. Ela sabe que com ele será diferente.

— Não vou machucar você. — ele promete quando a deita sobre a bagunça de lençóis.

E embora ainda sinta aquele frio na barriga, ela _acredita_.

Ela _confia_.

Ela diz _sim_.

* * *

><p>É doloroso quando ele a penetra, mas também é <em>bom<em>. Ela morde o lábio inferior para segurar um grito — a tentativa acaba num gemido abafado — e contrai o corpo inteiro enquanto ele desliza, gentil, firme, de uma vez só para dentro dela. E Rin percebe como ele é... _Grande_. Suas unhas ainda estão fincadas nas costas dele, mas agora não dói mais. A dor se foi como o suspiro que ele soprou na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Agora só há aquela sensação gostosa, aquela sensação de _totalidade_ que ela conhece pela primeira vez.

— Tudo bem? — ele quer saber.

Rin ergue os olhos do pescoço dele e o encara. Há um ar inquiridor, preocupado, naquele sutil erguer de sobrancelhas. Ela sabe qual é a pergunta que ele realmente lhe fez — está doendo? — e assente com a cabeça: sim, está tudo bem. Não percebe que suas unhas estão deixando marcas nas costas dele, e Sesshoumaru também não se importa. Tudo o que ele sente é seu corpo entrando em combustão quando começa a se mover dentro dela. E é difícil se controlar, ir devagar.

Ela geme baixinho, não consegue manter-se calada. Aquilo é _tão_... Indescritível. Pode senti-lo como se ele fosse uma parte de si, como um segundo coração batendo lá em baixo. E sente o prazer crescendo, crescendo _insanamente_ e sem limites. Sente as mãos dele resvalando, molhadas de suor, sobre suas coxas. Sente aquela boca quente alternando beijos ao mesmo tempo ternos e luxuriosos entre seus lábios, seu pescoço e seus ombros. Os beijos macios de Sesshoumaru tremem sobre os bicos de seus seios. Não pode evitar trincar a mandíbula e riscar vergões naquelas costas que se curvam sobre ela quando ele afunda com certa força entre suas pernas.

— _Droga_, Rin... — Sesshoumaru sussurra ao seu ouvido. — Você é _tão_...

— Pequena? — a palavra sai num gemido arrastado.

— É. — ele ia dizer _apertada_, mas aquilo também serve. — Pequena.

Ela sente os dentes dele roçando-lhe sobre o pescoço e estremece.

— E isso é... — um espasmo súbito lhe tira a voz por um momento. — Ruim?

— Não. Não é nem um pouco ruim.

O corpo de Rin sacode, pulsa, debaixo do corpo dele. Agora Sesshoumaru investe mais depressa, com mais força. Ele vai mais fundo dentro dela. Ouve-se a sua respiração ofegante e ruidosa por todo o quarto. Rin sente que uma onda violenta de prazer vem crescendo numa velocidade absurda e que vai engoli-la. Ela não pode suportar mais, aquela coisa a dominou e faz uma pressão devastadora dentro dela. Sente que vai gritar — _precisa_ gritar.

Então joga a cabeça para trás no travesseiro, fecha os olhos com força, e grita.

Ele também deixa escapar um ruído gutural pesado de prazer — algo como um rosnado, um gemido, um suspiro arranhado, mas que não é nenhum desses. Afundou dentro dela com vontade, com _desejo_, uma estocada final, e agora permanece ali, apertando o baixo ventre entre as pernas dela enquanto todo o corpo ainda está duro feito uma rocha. E Rin sente-se _cheia_.

Sente que _é dele_.

E o mundo é apenas aquilo.

Então Sesshoumaru relaxa, tomba para o lado e solta o ar dos pulmões com avidez. Respira. Respira. Respira — e tosse. É uma tosse que persiste durante alguns instantes, uma tosse que parece rasgar por dentro, uma tosse que Rin ainda não conhecia, e por isso gira o rosto para vê-lo. Ele está apoiado sobre um cotovelo, de costas para ela, e inclina-se para fora da cama enquanto tosse. O corpo sacode, treme, nu sobre os lençóis revirados. Então pára.

A respiração agora sai trêmula, entrecortada, e Rin está preocupada — nunca o vira perder o fôlego num acesso de tosse como aquele. Subitamente, Sesshoumaru parece-lhe enfermo: a palidez exacerbada, a magreza acentuada pelos ossos que lhe saltam sob a pele, a fragilidade que espia debaixo da máscara de rigidez e vigor. Ela abre a boca para perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas ele então se vira e em seu rosto há um sorriso que diz que está tudo bem.

Um sorriso que _mente_, e ela se deixa levar.

Porque ela está feliz — aquela felicidade quente que brilha nos olhos e escorre-lhe do meio das pernas.

Ele deita a cabeça sobre um braço dobrado e puxa-a para mais perto. E observa-a. Observa-a com amor, como se aquele olhar gentil e caloroso pudesse abraçar. Rin sente-se, _de fato_, abraçada. Suas pernas estão enroscadas nas dele quando Sesshoumaru pousa a mão espalmada sobre seu umbigo e acaricia-a de leve.

O silêncio que os envolve é macio e confortável, até que ele diz:

— Queria ter sido o primeiro a tocar em você.

Rin também queria que fosse assim. Queria _tanto_...

— Você foi o primeiro.

— Rin... — ele fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça devagar.

— Você foi o primeiro a _fazer amor_ comigo.

Parece que ele vai abrir um sorriso, mas é apenas uma curva trêmula que se insinua naqueles lábios sem cor. Ele acaricia-lhe o rosto e puxa-a para mais perto, envolve-a com um braço quente e protetor.

Rin sente o cheiro de seu suor e do dele como uma coisa só.

— Eu não pensei nisso antes, mas nós não... — Sesshoumaru hesita.

— Nós não o quê? — ela tem o rosto escondido debaixo do queixo dele.

— Bem... — ele procura as palavras. — Nós não tomamos nenhum cuidado.

Ela pensa sobre _o que_ ele pode estar falando. Ainda não compreendeu.

— Como assim?

— Ora _como assim!_ — uma risada meio nervosa. — Você conhece camisinha, não é?

— _Ah!_ — e ela começa a rir também.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sobe-lhe uma tristeza, um vazio... Uma amargura. Lembra-se do que a Dra. Kaede — Rin nunca vai esquecer o nome daquela mulher — lhe disse há um ano, quando alguém a achou caída na rua, ferida e violentada, e a levou ao hospital de Chuo.

_"Você é estéril, não pode ter filhos."_

Estéril.

E depois umas palavras soltas, as poucas que ela conseguira gravar:

_Infecção não tratada._

_Útero._

_Estupros._

Ela está estragada, quebrada. E nunca terá filhos.

Encolhe-se debaixo do braço de Sesshoumaru e obriga-se a não chorar.

— Então, acho que você não quer ficar grávida. — ele tem um tom de brincadeira.

— Sim, eu quero... — Rin sussurra baixinho para si mesma.

— O quê? — ele pergunta distraído.

Ela quer ter filhos. Quer ter filhos com Sesshoumaru.

— Não se preocupe. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Como você sabe?

E agora ela já não consegue falar com a voz livre do choro.

— Eu não posso ter filhos.

Ele afasta um pouco o rosto para olhá-la e percebe, sem saber como reagir, que os olhos dela estão cheios de água e os lábios apertados numa careta de dor. Então ele a abraça com força e promete que tudo vai ficar bem, e pede para que, por favor, ela não chore. Mas ele sabe que não é capaz de fazer nada, que nunca vai conseguir aliviar aquela dor.

E tudo o que ele quer é dar a ela o que ela nunca vai ter.

* * *

><p>Estavam atirados no sofá da sala assistindo <em>The Phantom of the Opera<em> numa daquelas noites de final de outono, quando Christine Daae declarou seu amor por Raoul e Sesshoumaru cuspiu um palavrão. Rin tinha os olhos cheios de água e o coração compadecido pelo Fantasma, aquele pobre traído e rejeitado. Não entendia por que a garota preferira o fidalgo. O Fantasma era tão mais... Empolgante!

Sesshoumaru mexeu-se debaixo dela — Rin estava deitada de bruços sobre ele — e tirou a carteira de cigarros de dentro do bolso da calça. Antes, porém, que pudesse acender um deles, Rin arrancou-lhe o cigarro da boca e jogou longe aquela coisa de cheiro detestável. Ele ficou olhando-a por um instante e então deu de ombros, sabendo-se derrotado sem nem mesmo começar a lutar. Recebeu um beijinho estalado como consolo.

O Fantasma começou a cantar sua tristeza na tela da televisão.

— Você não faria isso comigo, faria? — Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Isso o quê?

— Me trocar por um idiota engomadinho.

Ela riu abertamente e afundou o rosto no peito dele. Quando, enfim, conseguiu recuperar o controle sobre si, olhou-o de um modo tão desejoso, tão _apaixonado_, que Sesshoumaru sentiu-se imediatamente aceso. Já ia subindo a saia dela até a cintura quando Rin respondeu:

— Nunca. — e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior de leve. — Prefiro os fantasmas.

Na verdade, ele seria o único fantasma que ela amaria.

* * *

><p>"Droga, se isso não é amor, eu não sei o que pode ser."<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_Sweeties. *-*_

_Enfim, o penúltimo capítulo._

_O próximo vai ser o epílogo, e depois, finish. ):_

_Bem, vou deixar os comentários pro final do capítulo. hm_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

"Eu poderia roubar a lua do céu se ela me pedisse. Eu poderia fazer desse mundo um inferno se ela quisesse vê-lo queimar."

* * *

><p>Outubro e novembro de 2009<p>

— um último cigarro

* * *

><p>Quando Sesshoumaru abandonou o sofá e eles passaram a dividir a mesma cama, Rin começou a perceber coisas estranhas no meio da madrugada. Às vezes, eram as crises agudas de tosse. Ele sentava-se na beira da cama, curvava o corpo para frente e tossia até quase os pulmões explodirem. Então quando o acesso passava, ele se deixava cair ao longo da cama, exausto, e ela ficava-lhe a acariciar o peito até que a respiração voltasse ao normal.<p>

Às vezes, eram os suores que lhe banhavam o corpo e os calafrios que o sacudiam em frêmitos nervosos. Rin acordava e encontrava os lençóis molhados debaixo deles, e por um momento, iludia-se dizendo a si mesma que o outono daquele ano estava mais quente do que o de costume. Mas então vinha-lhe aquela sensação estranha, aquela angústia sem explicação, e ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Só tinha medo de descobrir _o que_.

* * *

><p>— Rin...<p>

A voz rouca, sussurrada, dele chamando por seu nome a fez estremecer. Estavam no chão da sala, engalfinhados entre o sofá e a estante da televisão, nus e ofegantes. Sesshoumaru investia com vontade, _com tesão_, entre as pernas dela, e embora Rin supusesse que o prédio inteiro podia ouvir os gemidos escandalosos que lhe escapavam por entre os dentes trincados, não conseguia simplesmente manter-se quieta enquanto ele a fazia derreter como um torrão de açúcar.

— Diga... Diga pra mim. — ele pediu enquanto beijava-lhe os seios.

— O quê?

Quase soltou um grito quando sentiu que ele sugava-lhe um mamilo.

— Diga que nunca será assim com outro homem. — e roçou a boca pelo pescoço dela, beijando, mordendo. — Diga que nunca te tocarão _como_ _eu_ te toco.

— Nunca haverá outro homem. Só você.

E quando ele derramou-se dentro dela — aquela parte sua que nunca vingaria no corpo de Rin — e deitou a cabeça pesada sobre seu peito, tudo o que Sesshoumaru quis foi ter um pouco mais de tempo ao lado dela, de sua garota.

— Só você... — ela repetiu baixinho enquanto afagava-lhe o cabelo. — Só você.

Então ele fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria tê-la para sempre.

* * *

><p>Há dias que ela tenta fazer <em>aquela<em> pergunta.

Há dias que ela pensa na resposta que ele pode lhe dar, e retrocede.

Mas agora são três da madrugada e ela não suporta mais _fingir_ que está tudo bem. Há uma mancha de suor nos lençóis ao seu lado e o barulho solitário do chuveiro rastejando pelos cômodos escuros do apartamento.

Ela está só de calcinha quando joga as pernas para fora da cama e caminha decidida até o banheiro. Não há mais porta desde aquele dia — o dia em que ela pensou que o havia perdido para sempre —, apenas uma cortina pregada de qualquer jeito, e Rin empurra-a com força para o lado ao passar, um movimento nervoso e atrapalhado do qual Sesshoumaru teria rido se tivesse visto. Mas ele não vê, está dentro do _box_, apenas uma vulto por detrás da parede de acrílico.

Então, a pergunta:

— O que está acontecendo com você?

E como ele não responde, a aflição cresce e ela começa a falar:

— Por que não conta pra mim? _Por que_ está fazendo isso comigo? Se estiver com algum problema, e eu _sei _que está, podemos dar um jeito e...

Mas a frase é cortada pela metade por um gritinho de surpresa que lhe escapa de súbito e as palavras não ditas se perdem para sempre no esquecimento. É tudo muito rápido — a porta do _box_ que se abre, a mão branca que a puxa para dentro, a água fria que cai sem pressa e o corpo molhado que a prende contra a parede — e num piscar de olhos toda a sua obstinação se esvai.

E ela nem se lembra mais da pergunta que veio fazer.

* * *

><p>Era uma daquelas manhãs que ameaçam — nuvens gordas e pesadas boiando carrancudas, confabulando sorrateiras — quando Sesshoumaru levou o velho, mas ainda garboso, <em>Opala Comodoro <em>79 de Naraku a uma estradinha esquecida do interior e deixou que Rin tomasse o volante.

Ela não fazia a _mínima idéia_ de como dirigir um carro.

* * *

><p>Primeiro, o ronco cavernoso do motor — um gorgolejar de engrenagens que assusta e excita ao mesmo tempo. Há algo de selvagem naquele carro: ele treme paciente, mas ameaçador naquela estradinha de terra, esperando, espreitando como uma pantera negra que analisa a presa antes de saltar sobre ela. Não é um carro para <em>garotinhas<em>. É um carro para caras que andam por aí com coturnos pesados, corpos tatuados e um cigarro pendurado na boca como Naraku e Sesshoumaru.

Mas ela _"precisa aprender a se virar"_, ele dissera. E por isso estão ali.

A direção resvala debaixo de suas mãos e Rin não se lembra mais do que precisa fazer. Acelerar, talvez — e qual é mesmo o pedal do acelerador? Tenta o da direita, mas o carro não sai do lugar. Ao invés disso, o motor geme furioso e ela se encolhe como num pedido de desculpas desajeitado.

Sesshoumaru está rindo, o rosto meio escondido numa nuvem de fumaça de cigarro e um cotovelo para fora da janela. E tudo o que Rin quer é _conseguir_ sentir um pouco de raiva daquela risada.

— A marcha, docinho.

— O quê?

— Faça a marcha. — e depois de uma pausa: — De preferência, a primeira.

Como ela continua encarando-o como se ele acabasse de falar num idioma completamente estranho e absurdo, piscando em busca de compreensão, Sesshoumaru conduz a mão dela até o câmbio e engata a primeira marcha. Rin gosta do modo como a mão dele, grande e quente, cobre a sua com firmeza.

— Não solte a embreagem.

— Como? — ela ainda está pensando em como seria bom se ele a beijasse agora.

— _Aquele_ pedal. — ele aponta. — Não tire o pé daí.

— Ah, certo. Não tirar o pé da embreagem.

Ela percebe quando ele leva a mão fechada até a boca e pigarreia baixinho numa tentativa de manter-se sério. Mas Sesshoumaru está estourando por dentro — há qualquer coisa de ridículo naquela situação — e, na verdade, Rin também quer rir.

— Agora vá soltando a embreagem _devagar_, _bem devagar_, enquanto acelera.

Ela afunda o pé no acelerador e o carro berra outra maldição.

— Devagar! — ele sacode a cabeça. — E você não está soltando a embreagem.

— Estou sim!

— Não está!

— _Estou!_ — as unhas fincadas na direção. — Quer ver?

E não importa se ele quer ver ou não, ela mostra mesmo assim — e se arrepende no instante seguinte. O carro _pula_, salta para frente como um felino que mostra as garras e dá o bote. Rin deixa escapar um grito cheio de pavor que pede socorro. Aquela coisa está _viva_, é uma besta indomável que quer jogá-la contra o vidro dianteiro a cada solavanco.

Sesshoumaru grita um palavrão e qualquer outra coisa que ela não escuta.

Ela só quer saber como parar _aquilo_, aquela fera que geme, arranha, pula e vai avançando aos trancos. Rin nunca viu nada parecido, não sabia que os carros eram criaturas terríveis assim. Os nós dos dedos estão brancos, tamanha é a força — e o desespero — com que ela aperta o volante: é o ponto em que se começa a perder a noção das coisas.

Coisas estranhas que acontecem de maneira ainda mais estranha.

Como fechar os olhos e afundar o pé no acelerador desejando que ele seja o freio.

— Pare! Pare! Por favor, _pare!_

Rin não percebe que está gritando e o carro avançando desgovernado pela grama alta até que tudo pára num baque. O mundo é uma grande e nauseante ruína depois de cinco segundos de apocalipse. Por um momento, há apenas um zumbido ensurdecedor e a sensação de que o corpo todo está desmoronando. Mas não, ela ainda está ali — e alguma coisa lhe diz que está inteira.

É a voz dele que a faz desgrudar a testa do volante e abrir os olhos.

— O que _diabos_ você estava tentando fazer?

A primeira coisa que ela vê é a careta de cólera e assombro no rosto de Sesshoumaru. A segunda é a mão dele grudada no freio de mão.

* * *

><p>Kurt Cobain está gemendo uma canção no rádio que é como aquele céu cor de chumbo. As poucas árvores que se erguem no descampado são criaturas solitárias e sombrias debaixo da luz mortiça daquela manhã que cospe maldições aos sussurros. Não há sol e também não há chuva, apenas a ameaça sem rosto flutuando espectral entre céu e terra. O ar é um fantasma que poderia sufocar.<p>

E Rin não dá a mínima.

Porque, pela primeira vez, ela está _dirigindo_.

O _Opala_ — aquele felino de épocas passadas — avança imponente pela estradinha sem fim. O campo coberto de verde também não tem fim, se perde no nada esquecido pelo homem. O tempo está parado, congelado naquele momento que é muitos e um só: nuvens feias e gordas boiando baixo, rolos de fumaça que saem da boca de Sesshoumaru e morrem ao caírem da janela, o ronco grave do motor, a sensação esquisita da vida queimando dentro do corpo.

E ela sorri.

Orgulhosa. Eufórica. Embevecida.

Os olhos verdes de Sesshoumaru mordem-na e acendem dentro dela uma chama que arde com a força de mil infernos. Chega a doer. Ele joga o toco do cigarro no carpete emborrachado aos seus pés e apaga-o com a sola do coturno. Nada precisa ser dito: está tudo escancarado no modo como ele a olha e no modo como ela reage.

Só a voz arrastada de Kurt Cobain murmura _Drain you_ quando eles pulam para o banco de trás.

E isso é o que Rin chama de _eterno_.

* * *

><p>Então vem a tempestade.<p>

Ela está deitada no banco traseiro só de calcinha e a blusa meio amarfanhada no corpo, o cabelo esparramado sobre o estofado e um pé apoiado no encosto do banco da frente, quando o vento chega numa lufada violenta e assovia ao passar pelas janelas do _Opala_. Rin ergue-se, espia para fora e vê a ventania lambendo a grama alta como uma criança que lambe um sorvete.

Sesshoumaru está de pé ao lado do carro fechando o cinto de tarraxa.

— Será que já está chovendo na cidade? — ela pergunta, debruçada na janela.

As nuvens agora correm depressa, atropelam-se.

— Talvez. Por quê?

— As janelas ficaram abertas.

Ele apóia os cotovelos no batente da porta traseira que está aberta e espia para dentro. Há um sorriso naquele rosto que a convida a esquecer as janelas e ficar ali, debaixo da tempestade que vai cair num minuto, fazendo ela bem sabe o que enquanto o céu despenca sem piedade. É uma idéia tentadora, e Rin quase sorri de volta — o sim pelo qual ele espera —, mas lembra-se das ameaças de Naraku naquela manhã e limita-se a negar com a cabeça. _"Se não trouxerem meu carro de volta até o final da tarde, vou caçar vocês dois como os malditos filhos-da-mãe que são e alimentar o Buyo com seus pedaços"_, ele dissera.

Buyo é o gato sanguinário de Kagura.

— Não? — ele ergue as sobrancelhas, sarcástico.

Ela deixa os ombros caírem com um suspiro e o encara numa súplica.

— Por favor, não faça isso comigo.

A gargalhada de Sesshoumaru é algo que lhe dá água na boca.

— Tudo bem, vamos embora. — ele concorda. — Ou Naraku vai pensar que fugimos.

— E nos caçará até a morte.

Rin veste o _short_ que estava caído debaixo do banco do motorista enquanto tagarela sobre como deve ser terrível acabar como comida de gato — ainda mais _daquele_ gato, que mais se parece com uma criatura selvagem e demoníaca do que com um animal doméstico. Já está quase pulando para o banco da frente, agarrando-se aos encostos e enfiando um pé sobre o freio de mão, quando percebe que Sesshoumaru não saiu do lugar.

Ela gira o rosto para olhá-lo — a pergunta está na ponta da língua, "você não vem?", e o sorriso aberto pela metade — e gela como se a Morte lhe tivesse soprado a nuca: Sesshoumaru está branco feito um cadáver.

— O que você tem?

Mas ele não responde.

Apoiado na porta que se inclina sob o seu peso, o corpo meio curvado para frente e os olhos semicerrados como quem sente dor, ele é uma figura de cera prestes a desmoronar.

— Sesshoumaru, você...

Então o pânico explode dentro dela e tudo é uma mancha escura de terror.

Ele não consegue respirar.

— Ah, meu Deus! — é a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que Rin chama por Deus.

Sesshoumaru está caindo quando ela o pega por um braço e o puxa com aquela força desesperada para dentro do carro. Suas unhas riscaram a pele do braço dele e provavelmente haverá um "galo" sob a cicatriz de meia-lua mais tarde — onde sua testa encontrou acidentalmente o batente da porta —, mas aquilo não importa. Apenas o peito magro e pálido que sobe e desce com dificuldade.

Ele está sufocando, e ela não sabe _o que_ fazer.

— Por favor, por favor... — a voz sai embargada. — _Respire!_

Os olhos dele rolam sem foco pelo teto do carro, aqueles olhos esgazeados perdidos no escuro de um pesadelo, e tudo o que Rin é capaz de fazer é chorar e sacudi-lo pelos ombros. Ela não sabe quando começou a chover, mas agora a água cai com brutalidade sobre o carro e as extremidades dos bancos estão ficando encharcadas.

Sesshoumaru parece-lhe terrivelmente mortiço sob os clarões que rasgam e fazem tremer os céus.

— Olhe pra mim! Sesshoumaru, _olhe pra mim!_

Ele pisca, tenta distinguir o rosto dela, mas tudo é como papel molhado.

— Rin... — apenas um sussurro, e como lhe dói.

— O que eu devo fazer? Me diga, por favor, porque _eu não sei!_

Sesshoumaru só consegue pensar que não quer deixá-la ali.

— Dirija.

Um trovão estoura na tempestade e tudo estremece. O mundo está desabando, fantasmas de vento e chuva rodopiam ao redor do carro como num cortejo fúnebre e Rin sente que a própria respiração lhe falta.

Ela não suporta mais vê-lo agonizar.

— _Dirigir?_ Mas pra onde? E eu não sei se... — as lágrimas brilham, geladas, nos olhos.

Ele ainda está vivo o suficiente para segurar-lhe a mão trêmula e abrir um daqueles sorrisos para os quais ela não sabe dizer não.

— Dirija, docinho.

* * *

><p>O ponteiro do velocímetro esteve cravado nos 80kmh durante quase o tempo todo, só desceu para os sessenta nas curvas. Os pneus derraparam nas ruas molhadas mais de uma vez, gritos arrastados de desespero na solidão da chuva que caía, aquele pranto desconsolado de uma tarde escura como a noite. E pelo caminho foram ficando lixeiras dobradas ao meio, placas arrancadas da calçada, pedaços de lataria que se soltavam às pancadas e daquele medo que dissolvia e rastejava como sombra com a água para os bueiros.

Respire.

Respire.

_Por favor, respire_.

Mas quando ela olhava para trás e via o sofrimento estampado no rosto de Sesshoumaru, o quanto lhe custava ainda estar ali, Rin não sabia se sentia alívio ou dor. Ou se sentia os dois.

Então a fachada do _Nihonidai Hospital_ surgiu debaixo da tempestade e uma chama quente de esperança brilhou naqueles olhos que também choviam. Ela não percebeu que esteve chorando o caminho todo até encontrar o próprio rosto refletido no espelho interno do carro.

* * *

><p>Fazia horas que ela esperava.<p>

Tinha consciência de que já estava há _muito_ tempo encolhida naquela cadeira dura rente à parede do corredor, mas não fazia idéia se ainda era dia ou se caíra a escuridão da noite. Não se surpreenderia, aliás, se lhe dissessem que passavam das quatro da madrugada. Estava numa espécie esquisita de transe: sentia soltar-se do corpo e voltar àquela manhã no descampado como num sonho envolto em brumas. Afundava a cabeça sobre os joelhos e dormitava, para então despertar num sobressalto que lhe sacudia o corpo todo.

E sentia o coração tão apertado a ponto de doer fisicamente.

Queria ver Sesshoumaru.

Queria estar com ele.

Mas o médico e as enfermeiras a barraram quando ela tentou entrar no quarto para onde o haviam levado quase desacordado. Fizeram-lhe uma série de perguntas que ela respondeu mecanicamente enquanto apertava e estalava as juntas dos dedos.

— Ele apresentou algum mal-estar ultimamente?

Rin lembrou-se de como Sesshoumaru parecera doentio naquelas madrugadas em claro.

— Sim. Às vezes, ele... Não conseguia respirar direito.

— Teve tosse? Suores, principalmente à noite?

— Sim.

Os lençóis molhados, o cheiro de suor subindo quente pelas paredes do quarto.

— Perda de peso?

Ela limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

— Ele fuma?

— O tempo inteiro.

— Usa drogas injetáveis?

Silêncio.

A lembrança daqueles olhos vermelhos, insanos, a assombraria para sempre.

— Heroína, cocaína, morfina...

— Sim. — embora ela não soubesse qual. — Já faz algum tempo.

O ruído da caneta rabiscando coisas numa prancheta.

Passos apressados indo e vindo pelo corredor branco.

Tudo ali era _tão_ _claro_ que chegava a ser nauseante.

E então lhe disseram palavras estranhas que ela não entendia. "Endocardite aguda e infecciosa." "Comprometimento das válvulas cardíacas." Havia alguma coisa errada com o coração de Sesshoumaru: foi tudo o que ela compreendeu.

— Mas ele vai ficar bom, não vai?

O médico apenas soltou um suspiro cansado, a prancheta presa debaixo do braço, e pousou a mão no ombro de Rin. Ela encolheu-se como se ele a tivesse batido.

— Não podemos fazer muita coisa agora. Ele deveria ter se tratado quando isso começou, mas nada foi feito e a infecção evoluiu depressa. Aplicamos a medicação, mas não está mais em nossas mãos, você entende?

Não. Ela não entendia. Não queria entender.

— Seja o que for, vai acontecer essa noite.

E deixou-a sozinha naquele corredor que cheirava à morte.

O mundo que Rin conhecia tinha começado a desabar.

* * *

><p>Ela perambulava de um lado ao outro do corredor da UTI naquela primeira hora de madrugada, uma figura exaurida e atormentada, quando o grito de uma enfermeira lhe eriçou os pelos dos braços. E vinha do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Que os seguranças do hospital lhe arrastassem para fora aos berros e lhe jogassem debaixo da chuva triste que ainda caía, que se danassem todos eles. Ela <em>precisava<em> vê-lo.

Mas ao invadir o quarto numa corrida desesperada, desejou não ter visto.

Sesshoumaru era a morte encarnada.

Uma magreza exacerbada. Uma palidez doentia sob a luz gelada que descia do teto. Os olhos fundos, cansados, de quem tem lutado por muito tempo e não consegue descansar. E todos aqueles fios e máquinas ligados ao seu corpo como monstros de metal a sugarem-lhe o último sopro de vida...

Rin chegou a tempo de vê-lo arrancando do rosto o tubo de oxigênio.

E jogou-se sobre ele como a criança assustada e chorona que era. Queria perguntar por que ele não contara que estava doente, por que deixara que as coisas chegassem aquele ponto. Queria chamá-lo de idiota aos gritos e estapeá-lo por fazê-la sofrer como se nada, nunca mais, fosse dar certo. Queria beijá-lo com a saudade de mil anos e muitas vidas. Queria dizer que o amava e que ele era tudo o que ela sempre teria no mundo.

Queria só ficar ali naqueles braços que já não eram tão quentes e que quase não tinham força para apertá-la.

— Rin... — ele murmurou baixinho. — Me desculpe.

— _Por quê?_ — seus soluços pipocavam alto pelo quarto. — Por que fez isso?

Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e embalou-a naquele abraço.

— Eu só queria passar o resto do meu tempo com você.

— Seu idiota... — ela choramingou. — Ainda vamos ter muito tempo e...

Um acesso de tosse o atingiu e Rin sentiu-se chacoalhar junto ao corpo dele. A enfermeira e o médico tentaram lhe arrancar de perto da cama, mas a mão de Sesshoumaru ainda a agarrava com força pelo pulso e ela empurrou-os para longe. Não sairia do lado dele, não mais.

— Doutor, sem o oxigênio ele vai... — miava a enfermeira. — Doutor, olhe! _Olhe!_

Sesshoumaru passou a mão trêmula pelo peito e arrancou os fios colados à pele, assim como fez com o tubo fincado na parte de dentro do cotovelo. O monitor ao lado da cama soltou um grito fino que se espichou numa angústia mecânica e abafou os protestos das duas criaturas de branco a matraquearem ao pé da cama.

— Calem-se, vocês dois, e saiam daqui. — ordenou Sesshoumaru.

E apesar de sua voz ter saído imperiosa, Rin percebeu o quanto aquilo lhe custou.

— Espero que você saiba que... — começou o médico.

— É, eu sei. Agora vá para o inferno e suma da minha frente.

A enfermeira tinha os dois olhos esbugalhados e a boca meio aberta quando o médico a levou consigo para fora do quarto e fechou a porta. O monitor havia parado de gritar e tudo mergulhou num silêncio mortiço. Rin deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru e ficou ali escutando o coração dele bater. Um chiado arranhava-o por dentro a cada respiração.

— Rin, pegue... — uma pausa para recobrar a voz que falha. — Meu cigarro.

— Não vai fumar agora.

— O cigarro e o isqueiro. — ele aponta. — No bolso da minha calça.

— Não. — ela está encolhida debaixo do braço dele.

— Eu estou morrendo. Vai negar meu último pedido?

Ela o encara com os olhos cheios de água, o lábio trêmulo e um medo imenso de continuar sem ele, de ficar sozinha. Não entende como Sesshoumaru pode pensar em fumar quando mal consegue continuar respirando, mas vasculha os bolsos do _jeans_ dele largado sobre a poltrona no canto do quarto e atende seu último pedido: um último cigarro.

Ele tosse, não é mais capaz de uma boa e longa tragada. A nuvem de fumaça que agora sobe para o teto branco parece um fantasma velho e doente. Rin beija-lhe o contorno da mandíbula e ele percebe que os lábios dela estão molhados. Sente o gosto triste das lágrimas da única garota que amou quando a beija devagar — não quer perder nada dela agora.

— Quando eu for embora... — ele sussurra. — Não fique sozinha no apartamento.

— Não quero que você vá.

— Pegue suas coisas e vá pra outro lugar. Comece tudo de novo.

Sesshoumaru afaga-lhe lentamente o cabelo.

— Não quero ir a lugar algum se você não estiver comigo...

— Não diga bobagens, docinho.

A respiração dele é agora uma coisa ruidosa que definha.

— Eu te amo _tanto_... — ela não fala, chora. — Que quero morrer também.

— Eu também te amo, e por isso quero que viva.

O cigarro ainda está aceso na boca de Sesshoumaru quando ele fecha os olhos e dorme para sempre.

* * *

><p>O apartamento pareceu apenas uma sombra vaga quando ela passou pela porta. Os móveis eram vultos mortos, carcaças assombradas, mergulhados no escuro e na solidão de décadas. Ela tinha estado fora por apenas uma noite — aquela noite terrível da qual jamais se esqueceria — e era como se o tempo tivesse se espichado num espaço de anos e mais anos. Era como se aquele lugar nunca tivesse existido.<p>

Como se _nada_ nunca tivesse acontecido.

Será que ela havia sonhado tudo aquilo?

_Não_. Não fora um sonho. As mãos frias dele naquele último instante foram reais. A dor que agora ela sentia também — a dor de perder a única coisa que se tem no mundo, a única esperança, o único motivo. Ela estava _só_, mais uma vez, e compreendeu que agora seria para sempre. Mesmo que estivesse no meio de uma multidão, Rin estaria _sempre só_.

Porque ele se fora, e a deixara para trás.

Arrastou-se até o velho sofá, abraçou Jaken contra o peito e encolheu-se como um feto na barriga da mãe — daquela mãe que ela nunca teve. E sentiu o cheiro dele no estofado esfarrapado: o cheiro de suor, cigarro e solidão. Aquele cheiro de coisa perdida que rola, rola, rola sem destino pelo mundo. E ela chorou.

E chamou pelo nome dele, mas ele não veio.

Ele nunca mais voltaria para ela.

Aquele homem estranho.

— _Por quê?_ Por que você não me levou junto, Sesshoumaru _no baka?_

* * *

><p>"Eu poderia levá-la comigo só para poder ver aquele sorriso uma vez mais."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ok, agora <strong>antes de me jogarem pedras<strong>, leiam isso:_

_Sei que vocês não queriam que o Sesshoumaru morresse no final, queriam que ele ficasse vivendo feliz pra sempre com a Rin e tal. Mas vocês acompanharam a história até aqui, vocês sabem como foi a vida do Sesshoumaru e espero que entendam que nada relacionado a ele poderia acabar num conto de fadas._

_Well, essa fanfic não é pra ser um conto de fadas._

_É algo que pretende se identificar com a realidade, como as coisas são de verdade._

_E as escolhas que a gente faz, todas elas, nos levam por um caminho. E às vezes esse caminho não tem volta, vocês entendem? Só nos resta encarar as consequências daquilo que fizemos. E foi isso o que aconteceu com o Sesshoumaru. Ele já estava doente antes de encontrar a Rin._

_E foi esse o caminho que ele acabou tomando._

_Se depois de entender isso, vocês ainda quiserem me esfolar viva, à vontade._

_Mas devo dizer que essa seria a minha consequência, porque eu amei escrever essa fanfic e amei o modo como ela acabou se saindo aos meus olhos. E, claro, amei o quanto vocês gostaram dela até então. sz_

_E enfim, o epílogo sai **dia 22**._

_Espero que vocês ainda estejam aqui pra saber como ficou a vida da Rin depois disso. q_


	9. Epílogo

_Sweeties,_

_o último capítulo._

_Vou deixar os comentários pro final do capítulo._

_Agora, só leiam._

_E deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, hm._

_Ah, e se quiserem ler o epílogo ao som de **Come Back**, do **Pearl Jam**, aqui vai o link:_

_http: / /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=iBF5H8WfIS0_

_(tirem os espaços antes de colar o link no navegador)  
><em>

_Catei um vídeo legendado, porque acho que a música combina muito com a história de Kakera,_

_então se quiserem ler a tradução, está aí. q_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

"E quando eu for embora, eu só quero que ela continue seguindo em frente."

* * *

><p>Kanagawa, dezembro de 2011<p>

— Natal

* * *

><p>O céu está pintado de estrelas e a lua é um sorriso branco flutuando na noite. Rin está debruçada na grade da sacada do apartamento, os olhos perdidos nas luzes de Natal que brilham como vaga-lumes na neve de dezembro. O cheiro temperado de frango frito serpenteia no escuro e dá água na boca.<p>

Sesshoumaru adorava frango.

Do fundo do apartamento, vem o som de música alta e animada. Faz mais de uma hora que Kana está se arrumando — _"ficando linda e poderosa"_, como ela costuma dizer —, depenando o guarda-roupas e praguejando toda vez que tropeça nos próprios sapatos espalhados pelo quarto. Kana é a garota com quem Rin divide aquele apartamento no bairro universitário desde o começo do ano, quando ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para o curso de medicina. Ela agora quer salvar vidas. Sabe como é perder alguém que se ama e quer evitar que outras pessoas também percam.

A morte é uma velha traiçoeira que ela nunca vai perdoar.

Passaram-se dois anos, e ela ainda sente falta dele. Sempre vai sentir.

É quase meia-noite.

— Rin!

Ela olha para baixo e vê Kohaku acenando da calçada. Ele mora do outro lado da rua e, por algum motivo, está sempre sorrindo para ela. Um garoto magro e esguio com pinta de homem, mas que ainda tem aquele brilho infantil e ingênuo faiscando nos olhos. Kana tem idéias, no mínimo perversas, sobre a inclinação de Kohaku de estar sempre espichando um olhar sonhador na direção de Rin.

Toda manhã, os três amontoam-se num banco no fundo do ônibus que vai para a universidade e bocejam como gatos preguiçosos. Tem sido assim há um ano.

— Ah, Kohaku. — ela acena de volta. — Veio buscar a Kana?

— É, vamos encontrar o pessoal na praça e ver os fogos. Você não vem?

— Não se preocupe comigo. — pisca. — Tenho um bolo de Natal _enorme_ aqui.

Rin finge que não percebe, mas a decepção no rosto dele é como um castelo de areia levado pela onda. Uma linha torta e carrancuda em que o lábio inferior se projeta para frente — como faz uma criança que recebe o não da mãe — é tudo o que resta de um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Ela sente vontade de rir, mas não o faz. A cena é engraçada, apesar de tudo.

— Sabe, Rin...

Ela já sabe o que ele quer dizer, e é melhor que não diga.

— Kana! Kohaku está esperando!

— Mas já? — a voz vem de dentro do apartamento. — Não são nem...

— Sim, _já são_ onze e quarenta e cinco.

— Oh, meu Deus! — portas e gavetas batendo. — Eu não acho minha bolsa!

É sempre assim.

Rin sorri um Feliz Natal e um pedido de desculpas da sacada quando Kana e Kohaku se afastam debaixo dos flocos de neve que começaram a cair — ela tagarelando sobre estarem atrasados, os saltos altos fazendo barulho na calçada, e ele simplesmente se deixando arrastar.

E quando então eles somem depois de uma esquina, Rin é apenas aquela garota respirando a própria solidão. Lembra de Sesshoumaru, daquele cabelo loiro quase branco, daquela palidez elegante, da voz aveludada que costumava lhe chamar de docinho e do cheiro de cigarro que ele tinha. Lembra de como ele a olhava e de como ela queimava debaixo daquele olhar, de como ele era gentil quando a tocava, do modo protetor e possessivo como ele segurava-lhe a mão quando estavam na rua. Lembra das melodias chorosas e arrastadas ao violão, da música gritada dos _Sex Pistols_, das nuvens de fumaça amontoando-se no teto da sala e dos gemidos subindo pelas paredes do quarto enquanto eles faziam amor.

Lembra-se da felicidade queimando dentro do peito.

Uma felicidade que já se apagou e caiu no sem-fim onde jazem as lembranças.

E ela agradece por ter sido _tão feliz_ como a maioria das pessoas jamais será.

Os fogos da meia-noite explodem naquele céu gelado e Rin abre um sorriso de quem, na verdade, quer chorar. Mas não chorará. A noite está tão bonita que, se estivesse ali, Sesshoumaru ameaçaria lhe trancar num armário até que ela parasse com _"aquela bobagem de garotinha"_. E ela sabe que mesmo não podendo vê-lo ou tocá-lo nunca mais, ele ainda está por perto. Ela o _sente_ — aquela presença calorosa que a envolve e a empurra para frente quando parece que nada mais tem sentido, que a desperta com um beijo e a arranca da cama todas as manhãs.

Afinal, ela sempre vai ser a sua garota.

Rin estende um braço para a noite — o outro está apertando Jaken contra o peito. A neve rodopia devagar num espiral que desce dos céus e vai derreter na palma de sua mão. No fim da rua, crianças escapam das mães e vão fazer bonecos gelados com olhos de tampinha e nariz de graveto. Kanagawa é uma enorme nuvem branca onde se perdem risos, luzes e lembranças.

— Feliz Natal, Jaken-sama.

_Feliz Natal, Sesshoumaru_.

* * *

><p>"Eu só quero que ela lembre de mim."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, então? O que acharam do epílogo?<em>

_Pra mim, o final da Rin nessa história não foi totalmente trágico e horrendo e, uh, inaceitável._

_Ela perdeu a pessoa que amava, sim, e sempre vai se lembrar do Sesshoumaru e sentir falta dele. Mas foi justamente essa lembrança que a fez seguir em frente, vocês percebem? Ele continua sendo a força dela, a força de continuar, mesmo que sem ele. E acabou encontrando novas pessoas, fazendo amigos, tomando um rumo._

_E esse é o mundo que eu quis mostrar pra vocês. O mundo que ninguém quer ver, mas que está sempre aqui, bem debaixo do nosso nariz. Os sonhos não duram pra sempre, mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não deva sonhar, certo?_

_Porque se não fossem os sonhos, onde estaria a beleza da vida, hm?_

_Agora, chega de mimimi._

_Só queria agradecer, mais uma vez, a todos que acompanharam Kakera e comentaram a cada capítulo. Foi muito importante pra mim, vocês nem imaginam. Obrigada pela força, amores. sz_

_Beijos mil. *-*_


End file.
